Lágrimas Del Pasado
by ElPoderYenapa
Summary: El dolor es algo que nos tortura a todos, ya sea fisico o psicologico, se puede olvidar, se puede superar, pero aveces es muy dificil hacerlo, y es mucho peor si te enteras de algo de lo que no debiste enterarte, y es que tambien se puede manipular... Esto lo sabe muy bien una sola persona, que conoce todo sobre la banda de Shane, que hara que los verdaderos problemas comiencen.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba furioso, de verdad estaba furioso, esa maldita "Bandita De Shane", le frustro por segunda vez sus planes, si tan solo pudiera retomar el control de sus mejores Lanzadores, esto no estuviera sucediendo, si tan solo fuera asi de facil, en ese momento se encontraban en un area desconocida, era un tanto parecida a las Cavernas Profundas, pero no tenía ese rio de Agua Oscura, y era mas desierto.

\- Lo pagara, lo pagaran. - Dijo Goon Doc entre maldiciones. - El Shane, la chica, el troll, el topoide, y el chino ese, lo pagaran. - Mascullo entre dientes, odiaba que las cosas no salieran como él quería, y mas si era por la tonta desición de un estupido.

\- ¡Oye!, ¡Regresa aqui!, ¡Babosa!. - Grito una molesta voz, la babosa, con una mirada de mil demonios, giro para ver al Doctor Blakk apuntandole con su ametralladora.

\- ¡Tu fuiste el que arruino mis planes!, ¡Si tan solo huvieras eliminado al Shane cuando tuviste la oportunidad!, ¡Esto no estaría sucediendo!, ¡Cabeza hueca!. - Grito Goon Doc furioso.

\- ¡¿Estas molesto por una derrota?!. - Pregunto Blakk burlonamente.

\- ¡No por una derrota!, ¡Sino por el idiota que tenía un trato conmigo y lo arruino todo!. - Le grito Goon devuelta, estaba que saltaba a su hombro, y hacía ese ataque que lo callaría de una buena vez.

\- Uhh... - Se quejo Will Shane, mientras despertaba, esa caida era de tanta intensidad, que eso le había hecho quedar inconsciente, el Shane, se incorporo un poco, y vio como la babosa, esquivaba los disparos de Blakk. - No puede ser... Goon Doc debe estar mas que furioso... No quisiera ser Blakk en este momento. - Murmuro, sorprendido, pero debía aprovechar la situación, irse, y buscar a Eli, pero...

Blakk disparo varias Aracniredes, pero antes de que siquiera tocaran a Goon Doc, este, solo con mirarlas, las babosas desviaron su trayectoria y fueron directamnte hacía Blakk, lo ataron contra una roca, y otra hizo los mismo con Will, antes de que siquiera pudiera correr.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿POR QUE HICIERON ESO?!. - Pregunto Blakk furioso, mirando a las 3 aracniredes.

\- Por que ellas saben, de que lado estan. - Respondió Goon Doc, viendo como las malvadas se acercaban a él, la babosa, noto a alguien mas detras de la roca de Blakk, y fue hacía ella. - Will Shane... Nunca pense que te atraparían tan rapido. - Comento Goon Doc, sonriendo de forma macabra.

\- ¡Callate!, ¡¿Qué te hicimos humanos, trolls y topoides, para que nos hagas esto?!. - Pregunto Will, forsejeando para zafarse, pero el esfuerzo era inutil.

\- ¡Las cavernas le pertenecen a las babosas, ustedes criaturas humanoides, contaminaron todas estas tierras!... Y yo me encargo simplemente de protegerlas. - Respondió Goon Doc. - Tu junto con Blakk, hicieron que mi plan fracasara... No volvere a cometer ese error... Y se como hacerte pagar... Yo he vivido dentro de tu mente, yo he visto tu vida... Y se que has hecho cosas horribles, cosas de las que te arrepientes cada segundo de tu miserable existencia... - Le dijo.

\- ¡BASTA!. - Le ordeno el oji-azul, Goon Doc sonrió y se fue de ahí, junto con las demas malvadas.

Su sagaz y calculadora mente, ya estaba ideando un nuevo plan para acabar con la banda de Shane, y destruir a BajoTerra, solo necesitaba unas cuantas cosas para llevarlo acabo.

Seguían avanzando, casi parecía que caminaran en la nada, pero no era así, aunque no lo crean, Will Shane conocía estas tierras, y como Goon Doc vio sus recuerdos, no le fue dificil averiguar sobre esta caverna, seguía enojado, pero esa rabia se convertiría en euforia cuando acabe con toda BajoTerra, pero como dije, este plan llevaría tiempo.

\- Sal ya de ahí, ya se que me estas siguiendo. - Dijo Goon sin voltear, él ya sabía que lo estaban siguendo, podía sentir la energía vital de esa persona.

\- Aw, ¡Arruinaste la sorpresa!. - Dijo una voz, pero era severa. De unas rocas, salio un tipo alto, delgado, vistiendo pantalón negro, botas negras, y una camisa manga larga negra, no traía guantes, lanzadoras, o cintirón para babosas, pero su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara, **(Estilo Jax de League Of Legends)**, y una capucha que hacía parte de su camisa.

Las babosas gruñieron con hostilidad, pero Goon Doc no estaba alertado, quizá podría ser el nuevo huesped por el momento, y si le quitaba la ametralladora a Blakk, podría ser algo util. - Tranquilas, pequeños demonios del inframundo, no vengo a hacerles daño. - Dijo el enmascarado, pero Goon Doc seguía sin inmutarse. - Tu debes ser Goon Doc. - Dijo, agachandose para ver mejor a la babosa.

\- Si, ¿Algún problema?. - Pregunto la babosa, con hostilidad.

\- Absolutamente ninguno, vaya, me siento algo decepcionado de que me hables así, parece como si no confiaras en mi. - Dijo el enmascarado, sonriendo.

\- ¿Debería?. - Pregunto Goon Doc.

\- ¡Pero por supuesto!. - Respondió, confundiendo a la babosa, ¿Este estaba chiflado o se había fumado marihuana?. - ¡Es un gran honor conocerlo!. - Goon Doc hizo una mueca ilegible al oir eso, ¡¿Que demonios sucedía con él?!.

\- ¡¿Honor?!. - Pregunto Goon Doc sorprendido. - ¿Tu crees que soy estupido?, ¡No caigo en tu juego!. - Le dijo, mientras fruncía el ceño. - No debiste burlarte de mi. - El ioven se rió y se quito su mascara y capucha.

\- ¿Quien dice que quiero luchar contra ti, Goon Doc?. - Le dijo, mientras le extendía la mano, la babosa un poco dudosa, se subió a esta, no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir una caricia en su cabecita, hace tiempo que no había sentido eso, miró el rostro de la persona, y era el de un chico de 19 años, piel clara, con ojos verde oscuro, cabello verde muy pero muy claro, el joven tenía una pequeña cicatiz en su mejilla izquierda, era una X. - Entiendo lo que quieres hacer... Y yo puedo ayudarte. - Le dijo, sonriendole dulcemente.

Goon frunció aun mas el ceño, ya había usado la "Ayuda" de "Alguien", y como consecuencia estaba en esas. - No la necesito. - Le declaro.

\- Jeje... Pues que mal... - Dijo mientras, ponía a la babosa en el suelo, Goon Doc, rodo su ojo, y le indico a las malvadas a que lo siguieran. - Por que yo... Yo puedo hacer que la banda de Shane, este a tu disposición Goon... - Esta respuesta, hizo que Goon Doc, se detuviera abruptamente, se volteara lentamente, para ver al joven de cabellos verde claro, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, y de brazos bruzados.

\- Mientes. - Le respondió, ¿Este tipo que se creía?, esa banda, no tenía remedio para él, ¿Y ahora un tipo aparece magicammente, diciendo que puede cambiar es y pasarlos de su lado?, no se la creía.

\- Creeme, Goon... Yo no se pelear, asi que no me considero un digno oponente para nadie... Pero en otros sentidos, se como hacer que hasta los mas fuertes de esa "Bandita De Shane", caigan de rodillas. - Comento el chico.

\- ¿Y como se que no me estas mintiendo?. - Pregunto la babosa.

\- Leeme la mente si gustas. - Goon Doc así lo hizo, viendo una innumerable cantidad de recuerdos, pero era verdad, no estaba mintiendo, de verdad quería ayudarle, aunque estaba confundido, ¿Por que unos niños muy parecidos a los integrantes de la Banda De Hsnae, aparecían en estos recuerdos?.

\- No estas mintiendo, pero... ¿Quienes eran esos niños?, se parecen a la banda de Shane. - Comento Goon, en realidad, para controlar a Junjie y a Eli, solo uso pocos recuerdos, a Junjie le ocurrio algo a los 14 años, fuerte pero no tanto, eso fue lo que uso, y a Eli, los de su padre.

\- Por que, mi buen amigo Goon... Yo los conozco, desde que eran unos enanos. - Respondió el chico con arrogancia, logrando sorprender a la babosa. - Y se lo que realmente les lastima, conozco todo sobre ellos, sus fortalezas, sus debilidades, lo se TODO. - Respondió el joven, maliciosamente. - Y si aceptas mi ayuda, veras lo sencillo que sera hacer que caigan. - Le dijo. - Entonces... -

Goon Doc se lo pensó un poco, ¿Como es que este chico los conocía a TODOS?, ¿Como estuvo en la niñez de todos?, parecía muy convincente, y como este chico no sabía pelear, segun comprobo, ya no tendría tantod problemas como los tuvo com Blakk, quiza este plan funciones.

\- No puedo creer que diga esto pero... ¿Que tienes planeado?. - Pregunto Goon...

* * *

**Y aqui esta!, el primer cap de "Lagrimas Del P****asado", me estan lloviendo las ideas con este fic, y sinceramente no dejo de pensar en el, asi que no se sorprendan de que lo aya publicado tan rapido.**

**El siguiente cap, tendra un poquito se Will Shane, XD**

**Diganme, ¿Les gusto?, o fue un asco, xD**

**En Fin, espero que les haya gustado**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon, que ya esta planeando otro lemon para torturar a Kari y a Nicolle, xDDDD**

**-LaDiosaYenapa...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2...**

**Pensando En El Pasado...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Manipulación Tambien Es Un Don...**

* * *

Will vio como Goon Doc se alejaba de él, seguía tratando de zafarse de esa telaraña, aunque sabía que eso le era inutil.

Siguió casi retorciendose en esa telaraña, hasta que sus musculos le exigieron un descanso.

Se sentía devastado, por una sola razón; Su hijo, tambien se sentía mal, es decir, se sentía como en un sueño al volverlo a ver, pero ya no como ese niño pequeño e inocente, sino como un hombre, un Shane, El Protector De BajoTerra, se sintio tan orgulloso de verlo así, pero tambien pudo notar como al igual que los suyos, los ojos de su hijo se ponía vidriosos al verlo, no era su culpa, y Will lo sabía, nadie era tan fuerte, 5 años desaparecido, sin volver a ver a su hijo, a Burpy, o a su familia, y al volver a ver a Eli, casi que caía desmayado, se sentía soñando, y las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos, que bueno no fue así, fue el segundo mejor momento de su vida... Pero todo su mundo se desmorono, cuando vio que Blakk y Goon Doc no se rendían, aun cuando no quería, lamentandose, corrio para detenerlos, y cayó junto con ellos, y desapareciendo de la vista de su hijo, quiza por unos años mas, vio la devastación y desesperación en los ojos de Eli, la tristeza y el dolor que los comenzaba a invadir, y cuando lo escucho gritar...

"¡Papá!"

"¡No!"

"¡PAPÁ!"

Sabía que iba a lanzarse a ese pozo para rescatarlo, afotunadamente, alguien lo detuvo, pudo detectar la voz...

"¡Eli, no!, ¡Debes salvar a BajoTerra ahora!"

Alguien fue razonable con él, y logro convencerlo, aunque se sintio decepcionado de que su hijo no fuera a ayudarlo, pero, la vida aveces es injusta con nosotros.

Aunque, tambien vio que su hijo no protegía a BajoTerra solo como lo hizo él antaño, ¡Tenía una banda!.

Will abrió los ojos como platos al recordar la apariencia de esos chicos, conocía esas caras, pero no de un buen origen...

Ese tal Kord, había conocido a un Troll identico a él antaño, el que considero un gran amigo... Pero tambien se vio obligado a... Probablemente ese Kord sea su hijo.

Pronto, jeje, vaya, no sabía que Pinto tenía un gemelo, pero era cierto, recordaba haber visto dos topoides identicos hace años, en el palacio de Colina Topo, ese lugar al que ya no se atrevería a volver.

La peli-roja, Trixie, según le dijo Eli, quizá esa chica termine siendo su nuera, ella le agradaba, pero... Recordaba a su madre... Era idenfica a ella... La cara... El cabello... La habilidad... No... No quería recordar eso.

El asiatico, probablemente era el que había sido razonable con Eli. Junjie, según tenía entendido, al principio lo considero alguien cualquiera como la banda, pero cuando le vio el rostro, palidecio por completo... El peinado, el cabello... Los ojos... La cara... La voz... Los rasgos... No podía ser él, ese chino estaba muerto, ¿O si lo era?... Ademas, ¡Se veía muy joven!, Will había concido a ese tipo a sus 15 años, el que conoció tenía 17 años en ese tiempo, ademas no podía estar vivo, sin mencionar de que no podía seguir siendo asi de joven... Quizá sea... No puede ser... Era su... Imposible.

Por alguna razón ninguno lo trato de mala manera, o lo miraron mal, o trataron de atacarlo, el topoide chillo como todo un "FanBoy" incluso cuando lo vio, el asiatico fue bastante respetuoso con él, la peli-roja con mucha dulzura, y el Troll como aun amigo, quiza no lo recordaban, y eso lo agradecía.

Will se dio cuenta que estaba sudando, era ese miedo de volver a ver esos rostros, estaba asustado, eran poderosos, incluso ese Junjie lo había salvado de que una malvada le impactara, si la banda de su hijo se enteraba de lo que hizo en el pasado, se había ganado 4 poderosos enemigos...

Y aunque nunca lo admitiría...

Eso...

Le asustaba...

* * *

Goon Doc estaba boquiabierto, ese cuartel escondido era impresionante, un poco parecido al de Blakk, solo que esta vez, sus colores eran negro y verde, ademas de que era incluso mas grande, por dentro que de por fuera, y su simbolo era una "W", de un tono muy claro de verde, con una "M", detras de ella, pero en un verde mas oscuro.

\- Y bien, ¿Que te parece?. - Pregunto el joven, sonriendole a la babosa, mostrandole todo el lugar.

\- Impresionante la verdad, una edificación admirable. - Respondió Goon Doc, recomponiendose enseguida. - ¿Como conseguiste tantos aliados?. - Pregunto sorprendido, viendo varios guardias haciendo patrulla, con un uniforme parecido al de los guardias de Blakk, solo que lo rojo era verde, y el simbolo era el mismo que dije.

El peli-verde-claro, fue a un despacho, no era tan grande como el de Blakk, pero si era elegante, con decoraciones negras, y verdes, el joven se sento en la silla de ese escritorio, y puso a la babosa en este. - Veras Goon Doc, de pequeño yo me di cuenta de que naci con un don muy beneficioso; El don de la manipulación y la elocuencia, mi fortaleza mas fuerte, descubri que el dicho era cierto; Las palabras son mas poderosas que una espada, del como consegui tantos aliados, fue convenciendolos, ayudandolos. Saber todo sobre tu objetivo tambien es un buen eslavón para conseguir el resultado que quieres. - Le explico con orgullo.

\- Entonces sabes todo sobre tus trabajadores. - Supuso la babosa sonriendo, este chico le agradaba.

\- En realidad no se mucho sobre ellos, solo tengo que investigar lo mas importante, para asi, usarlo a mi favor. - Corrigió el oji-verde. - No lo hago por malas intenciones, solo quiero lo mejor para esas personas que pasaron por malos momentos al igual que yo. -

\- Entonces un poco de información es todo lo que usas, ¿Me equivoco?. -

\- En ocaciones no, te pongo un ejemplo; Dave, que es ese guardia de allí. - Dijo el chico, señalando a un guardia moreno que vigilaba con Lanzadora en mano la entrada del despacho. - Digamos que paso por cierto... Eh... Es que no se muy bien como decirlo, es la integridad de... -

\- Abuso sexual. - Respondió el guardia, interrumpiendo al joven de cabellos verde claros dejandolo callado. - Se que no quería decirlo señor, dejeme explicarlo, de niño un desgraciado me hizo un abuso, yo termine traumado de por vida, hasta que este joven, o jefe, aparecio, me ayudo a superarlo y a vengarme, tambien me propuso un puesto de guardia, lo menos que podía hacer para compensarselo, era aceptar el trabajo, aunque tambien lo disfruto, esta es una de las formas en las que ganamos dinero; Vengar a otras personas por dinero o si no lo tienen por interes, asi ganamos mas aliados y personal. - Termino de explicar.

\- No lo investigue por que me quería acercar a él, opuso un poco de resistencia al preguntarselo, pero logre obtener esa información, me senti horrible con lo que descubri y no podía, ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!, quedarme de brazos cruzados, asi que hice lo que hice. - Agrego. - Esto no te gustara Goon, pero nosotros no usamos malvadas, es para que La Banda De Shane, no nos descubra, la gente cuando la "Ayudamos", no los llama, por que si ellos saben de nuestra existencía, no podríamos hacer nuestros "Trabajos" tranquilamente, es como un secreto, asi no tendremos muchos problemas, ¿No crees?. - Menciono el chico, algo dudoso. - Nuestros clientes, nos mantienen en secreto. -

\- No me gusta mucho, me deleito con ver el rostro de terror de mis victimas. - Confeso Goon Doc.

\- Eso lo se perfectamente, pero tanto tu como yo, sabemos que se necesita un buen plan, para conseguir lo que queremos. - Respondió el peli-verde-claro. - A mi no me gustan esos planes acelerados e improvisados, me gusta mas analizar la situación y ser paciente, para en algun punto clave, actuar. -

\- Eso es algo que entiendo perfectamente, niño. - Menciono la babosa.

\- Ire directo al grano, si no te molesta; Tu ya me viste mi mente, asi que sabes que conozco todo sobre la Banda De Shane, yo los conozco desde que son muy pequeños, asi que te dire que por lo que se de ellos ahora, necesitare toda esa información, buscando entre los recuerdos mas dolorosos. -

\- Yo soy muy capaz de hacer eso. -

\- Yo jamas dije que necesito hacerlo literalmente, tengo que saber que es lo que mas les duele... Y no solo usar sus recuerdos, tambien tengo que poner de los mios. -

\- ¿Por que?. -

\- Por que de los momentos mas dolorosos por los que ha pasado esa banda, hay algunas cosas que no saben... Quien fue el que los provoco. -

\- Y tu lo sabes. -

\- Excato. -

\- ... - Goon no dijo nada esta vez.

\- Aunque tambien necesito que me ayudes con esto para así poder controlar a la Bamda De Shane. - Repitio. - Necesito que les muestres los recuerdos que yo te diga. -

\- ¿Y cómo piensas que voy a controlar a 5 personas a la vez?. - Pregunto un indignado Goon Doc, mas vio como el joven ser rio un poco.

\- Parece que has olvidado como... - Le respondió el peli-verde-claro. - Tendre que recordartelo. - Delcaro. - Te demostrare como manipular a una persona sin necesidad de tratos, ni del control mental... -

* * *

_**¡La segunda parte Bye Bitches!, y no, no les digo Bye Bitches a ustedes, xD**_

**_¿Que les parecio?._**

**_En fin, espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien_**

**_UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO_**

**_Su Doncella Del Lemon._**

**_-LaDiosaYenapa..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3...**_

**_Aqui Es Donde Comienza La Diversión..._**

* * *

_**P. D. V. De Eli...**_

¿Acaso tiene que ser así?

Por unos momentos pude volver a ver a mi padre por primera vez en cinco años, y luego... Volvio a irse, iba a lanzarme para rescatarlo, pero Junjie me detuvo y fue razonable conmigo, pero él estaba en lo correcto; O era mi padre, o era BajoTerra, no podían ser ambas.

¿Acaso ya no tengo derecho a ver a mi padre?, ¿Acaso no puedo saber donde esta?, ¿Acaso no puedo volver a hablar con él?. Se que me oigo como un niño caprichoso, pero, ¿Saben lo que siento ahora?, que por almenos unos segundos vea a mi papá en mucho tiempo, y luego no podre volverlo a ver por posiblemente años, ¿Saben lo que es eso?.

He tratado de ocultar mi tristeza, lo he logrado, pero estan sospechando, hare mis esfuerzos por parecer mas alegre, aunque no tanto para que no sea demasiado obvio, pero... Aun asi eso no hace que me sienta mejor... El sentimiento se agranda, pero no voy a hacer que alguien sufra por mi problema.

No me importa como o cuando lo hare... Encontrare a mi padre, cueste lo que cueste...

**_Fin Del P. D. V. ..._**

Todos en el refugio se encontraban mirando a las Elementales en la mesa del centro, pensando quien se quedara con cual de ellas... Bueno... No todos esaban ahí

\- Bueno, es claro que Trixie se queda con la Elemental de aire. - Hablo Kord, se rio al ver la mirada que la mencionada le había dedicado al oir esto. - Por favor Trixie, te llevas mas con ellas. - La peli-roja miro a la Elemental de aire, y esta le sonrio, y salto a su cinturon.

\- Y no esta en contra de eso. - Dijo Junjie, uniendose a la conversación. - Pronto podría quedarse con la de agua. - Esto sorprendio al Troll y al Topoide, Junjie le paso un pequeño cuaderno a Kord, y le susurro algo.

\- ¿Tuviste que escribirlo para que no se te olvidara?. - Rió el Zane, Junjie solo sonrió con inocencia, y levanto los hombros, era como un gesto de "No me culpes, la razón es obvia". - Bueno, si tomo "Eso" en cuenta, yo digo que Pronto se quedara con la de agua. - La Elemental de agua miro al asiatico y al Troll con una "Poker Face", pero luego sonrió, y salto al hombro de su nuevo dueño Topoide, Pronto tambien miro a los susodichos con una "Poker Face".

\- Kord se queda con la de tierra, a él le va muy bien con babosas de este tipo. - Dijo Trixie, la babosa mencionada sintio sonriendo, y salto al cinturon de Kord.

\- Junjie se queda con la de fuego. - El experto en Babosa-Fu, miro a Kord tambien con una "Poker Face", al igual que la Elemental de fuego. - No te hagas, "Chino", a ti te va muy bien con la Elemental de fuego, ademas creo que tienen mas relación, asi como la tienes con Joo-Joo. - La Elemental puso una cara de "¡Tiene razón!", Junjie le extendio la mano a la babosa, y esta, sin dudarlo, se subio a esta, para que él la pasara a su cinturón para babosas, la Elemental salto a un tubo vacio, mirando sonriente a su nuevo dueño, al igual que este.

\- Kord, voy a pedirte que no me digas "Chino". - Pidio Junjie amablemente, la verdad es que odiaba que le dijeran asi. - Aunque, volviendo al tema, por lo que me contaron, Doc era la babosa de Eli... Supongo que no le molestara volver a su arsenal. - Dijo, Doc le miro con una cara de "Exacto", y asintio con la cabeza.

\- Oye y hablando de eso, ¿Donde esta Eli?. - Pregunto Trixie, todos miraron a su alrededor, y era cierto, Eli no estaba.

\- Quiza este en el patio trasero, o en su habitación. - Supuso Kord, con una mano en su barbilla. - Le debio doler y demasiado lo de su padre. - Comento.

\- Eso es verdad... - Afirmo Junjie, mirando al suelo. - Y algo me dice que es mejor dejarlo tranquilo. - Agrego, levantando los hombros, con una mirada de nostalgia.

\- No. - Nego Trixie. - Ya se que seria la menor opcion, pero a mi no me gusta. - Dijo para subir las escaleras.

\- ¿Ehh?. - Pregunto Junjie, arqueando una ceja confundido, pero Kord puso una mano en su hombro.

\- No te sorprendas, cuando se trata de Eli, nunca nos escucha. - Le aclaro el mecalnico.

\- Ohh... - El peli-negro esta vez si entendio...

* * *

\- ¿Eli?. - La voz femenina y el sonido de la puerta abriendose sobresalto al Shane, quien estaba mirando un cuadro de él y su padre.

\- ¡Trixie!, ¿Q-Que haces aqui?. - Pregunto Eli, debido a que fue sorprendido en pleno momento de melancolia, casi deja caer la foto al suelo.

\- Bueno, no has salido de tu habitacion desde hace dos semanas, solo lo has para comer o entrenar. - Le informo la peli-roja, algo obvia.

\- Lo se. - Respondió el Shane, sentandose en su cama. - Es que... -

\- Se que te lastima la desaparición de tu padre. - Le interrumpio Trixie, sentandose junto a él. - Ya decidimos quien se queda con cada Elemental, y tu te lo perdiste. -

\- Si... Me quedare con Doc, ya hacía parte de mi arsenal. - Dijo Eli sonriendo.

\- De todas formas, decidimos que te quedarias con Doc. - Agrego Trixie, sonriendo, luego, tomo las mejillas del chico, y lo obligo a mirarle a los ojos. - No tienes por que estar asi. Eli, tu padre de seguro esta orgulloso de lo que has hecho por BajoTerra, donde quiera que este. - Le consolo.

\- Eso lo dijeron ustedes, y lo agradesco... Pero quiero oirlo de él. - Respondió el peli-azul. - Cuanto me gustaría que estuviera aqui denuevo. -

\- Algo me dice que lo estara. -

\- Gracias, Trix. - Dijo Eli, abrazandola, logrando sonrojarlos a ambos.

\- Eli tu eres mi mejor amigo... No me gusta verte asi. - Respondió la Sting, correspondiendo al abrazo.

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ...?!. - Escucharon gritar a sus compañeros en el primer piso, junto con la alarma, separandolos.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando?. - Pregunto Eli, mirando a Trixie.

\- Eso no lo se, vamos a averiguarlo. - Dicho esto, los dos, salieron del cuarto.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!. - Pregunto Eli, mientras con Trixie corriendo por las escaleras, y quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el refugio, se había convertido en el campo de un duelo. Junjie, Kord y Pronto, estaban usando el sofá como sitio para recargar, escondidos detras de él, mientras unos tipos con el uniforme de Blakk, solo que con lo rojo de color verde, y el simbolo que mencione en el capitulo anterior sustituyendo al de Blakk, avanzando hacia ellos.

\- ¡EL SHANE!. - Grito uno de los uniformados, para disparar una Demoledora, la cual fue desviada por una Carnero, cortesía de Junjie.

\- ¡Oh, rayos!. - Maldijo Eli, para cargar una Torpedo en su lanzadora, y dispararla, esta, choco contra el suelo, donde estaban varios uniformados, pero estos la esquivaron, y para devolver el ataque, dispararon otra Demoledora, que si no fuera, por que Trixie e Eli se apartaron, terminarían atravesando la pared.

\- ¡¿Quienes son estos?!. - Pregunto el experto en Babosa-Fu, completamente cofundido, mientras disparaba una ElectroShock, y con un movimiento de brazos, hizo que electrocutara a un uniformado, hasta que este cayera al suelo inconsciente. - ¡¿Por que diantres nos atacan?!. - Pregunto.

\- ¡Yo que se!. - Grito Kord, un uniformado trato de atacar a Junjie por la espalda, pero este sin voltearse, le dio un tremendo puñetaso en la cara, luego una patada de tijera, para despues tomarlo del brazo, y tirarlo lejos, varios fueron hacia Kord, pero este solo uso una mano, para tomar a uno de ellos del brazo y golpear a los demas con el tipo, y dejarlos todos amontonados.

Trixie disparo una Fosforo, pero los uniformados se cubrieron los ojos, haciendo que el efecto fuera nulo. - Dijeron "Shane", ¡Vienen por Eli!. - Dijo, era verdad.

\- ¡Que lista eres, Beatrice!. - Dijo una voz animada, los uniformados dejaron de disparar, dejando a la banda confundida, de la puerta principal del refugio, entro el joven ya mencionado en los capitulos anteriores, pero con su capucha y mascara.

\- ¡¿Quien eres tu?!. - Pregunto Junjie hostilmente, aunque el tipo se le hacia familiar.

\- ¿No me recuerdas, "Jaden"?. - Pregunto el encapuchado, algo indignado, Junjie, se sorprendio al oir ese "Jaden", pero la banda quedo confundida, ¿Jaden?, ¿Por que lo llamo asi?. - Asi es, se tu segundo nombre, Junjie Jaden Lanjua Shinku. - La banda se sorprendio aun mas al oir eso. El oji-café se golpeo la cara con una mano al oir "Segundo Nombre" y tambien su nombre completo, pero era cierto, su segundo nombre era Jaden, y sus apellidos Lanjua y Shinku, pero no quería que lo supieran.

\- ¿Por que estas aqui?. - Pregunto Kord. - ¡¿Y quien eres?!. - Pregunto.

\- Kord Zane, es increble que tampoco me recuerdes. - Se volvio a quejar el tipo, el Toll arqueo una ceja confundido, aunque era cierto, tambien se le hacía familiar.

\- ¡SOLO DINOS QUIEN ERES Y QUE QUIERES!. - Ordeno Eli.

\- ¡Alexander Elias Shane Blake!. - Contesto el encapuchado, Eli quedo sorprendido, ¡Este tipo sabía su nombre completo!, ¡INCLUSO EL PRIMERO!. - No me hables de esa manera... Lo que quiero... Eres tu... - Dijo, para dar la orden de disparar, mientras él se refugiaba tras los uniformados, mientras el duelo se reanudaba.

"Solo un poco mas y el Shane es mio... Paciencia". Pensó el peli-verde-claro, escondido detras de los uniformados.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que ustedes lo conocen?!. - Pregunto Pronto, mirando a los tres que el oji-verde menciono.

\- ¿Por que no dejamos que Alexander nos explique?. - Pregunto Junjie, con sarcasmo, mientras disparaba una Gelatinosa, llamando a Eli por su primer nombre.

\- ¡Tu callate, Jaden!. - Contra-ataco Eli, llamando a Junjie por su segundo nombre.

El duelo duro mucho tiempo, casi parecía que los guardias conocían cada movimiento de los integrantes de la banda, pero ninguno se rendía, no pararían hasta que el bando opuesto cayera.

\- ¡Nos superan en numero!. - Grito Pronto, mientras disparaba una Flatulorinka.

\- ¡Casi no me quedan babosas!. - Grito Trixie, al ver que solo le quedaban una ElectroShock, a Tornado, y una Demoledora.

\- ¡Mi lanzadora!. - Grito Kord, cuando una Carnero golpeo su lanzadora, tirandola lejos.

\- Burpy, Joules, son nuestra unica salida. - Les susurro Eli a sus babosas, para cargarlas en el doble cañon. - ¡Junjie, dispara a Joo-Joo, distraelos, tengo un plan!. - Junjie al oir esto, sonrió, y cargo a Joo-Joo, en su lanzadora de muñeca derecha, y disparo, con el Babosa-Fu, logro manipularla, para que rodeara a todos los uniformados en fuego, Eli apunto con el doble cañon, mirando cual seria el blanco mas efectivo, pero...

\- Eso lo veremos, Shane. - Dijo el peli-verde-claro, mientras se acercaba lenta y sigilosamente al peli-azul, con una jeringa en la mano, con un extraño liquido verde-lima, y sin que Eli se diera cuenta, se levanto detras de él, preparandose.

\- ¡Eli!. - Avisaron Junjie y Kord, pero un uniformado se lanzo sobre Junjie, cuando se desconcentro para avisarle.

\- ¡Argh!, ¡QUITATE!. - Le ordeno el azabache, para darle varios puñetados y tremendos en la cara, y al tiempo que este se alejaba un poco, una patada en la cabeza, para que el uniformado cayera inconsciente debido a los golpes, mientras sangraba de la boca y la nariz, Junjie logro levantarse. - ¡Eli detras de ti!. - Grito, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Eli cuando se volteo, ya era demasiado tarde, el enmascarado, le clavo la jeringa en el cuello, inyectandole el liquido verde. - ¡AAAAAHHHHH!. - Grito Eli, al sentir semejante punzada de dolor en el cuello.

\- ¡ELI!. - Grito la banda, viendo la escena.

El Shane sintio una especie de cansancio, expandiendose por todo su cuerpo, mientras sentía como la vista se le hacía borrosa, perdía la respiración, y sentía los segundos como años, sentía que estaba estaba mas cerca del suelo, pero alguien lo detuvo, alguien lobtomo del brazo y lo levanto, su cuerpo era subido hasta el hombro de alguien, y sentía las voces de sus amigos, pero todo se volvio negro...

Se había sumado a la inconsciencia...

* * *

**_¡HOLA PUES!, ¿Como han estado?_**

**_Yo bien aburrida, y ademas de eso, sufriendo por que mañana es mi ultimo dia de vacaciones, YA NO PODRE LEVANTARME TARDE, T-T_**

**_En fin, espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien_**

**_UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO_**

**_Su Doncella Del Lemon, ¿O debo cambiarme el titulo?, ._._**

**_-LaDiosaYenapa..._**

**_PD: Se que esto es lo mas estupido que puedo hacer pero... Yo no se hacer portadas, ¿Alguien sabe hacer una?, quiero hacer una para "Lagrimas Del Pasado", pero tengo ni puta idea de como hacerlo, si alguien sabe, se lo agradeceria mucho, envienme los mensajes por PM, =/..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4..._**

**_El Enemigo Más _****_Poderoso, Es Esa Persona Que Lo Sabe Todo De Ti... Incluyendo Tus Debilidades..._**

* * *

Cansancio, debilidad, dolencia, era justo lo que Eli sentía en ese momento, mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos, y luego de que su visión se mejorara, se dio cuenta de que...

No... No estaba en el refugio...

Se levanto algo dificultado por el temblor y la debilidad momentanea de sus brazos, del frío suelo, y empezo a ver detalladamente el lugar; Era enorme, casi del tamaño de la sala del Terra-Portal, solo que no un poco menos ancha, asi tenía el tamaño de un enorme pasillo de templo egipcio, pero no lo era, noto que el lugar era negro con luces y detalles verdes, y había sujetos con los mismos uniformes que los que los atacaron, vigilandolo con lanzadoras en mano, sus babosas estaban con él, pero su lanzadora había desaparecido. ¿Qué había sucedido?, lo ultimo que recordaba era que se estaba enfrentando a unos uniformados, y despues sintio una punzada de dolor en su cuello, acompañado con la sensación de como si un liquido se introdujera en tus venas, y escucho los gritos de sus amigos, para que luego todo se volviera negro, pero nada mas, ¿Quien lo trajo a esa extraña fortaleza?.

\- ¡Al fin despiertas!. - Esa voz... No podía ser.

\- ¡Tu!. - Fue lo primero que salio de los labios de Eli, al ver a Goon Doc acercarsele con una sonrisa maliciosa. - ¿Cómo escapaste de ese fozo?, ¿Cómo reuniste a estas personas tan rapido?. - Pregunto. - ¡¿Las controlas?!. -

\- Vaya... Suenas como un estupido. - Respondió Goon Doc, sin inmurarse. - Veo que hay 3 cosas que se pueden explicar facilmente; Uno: Will Shane conoce TODO BajoTerra, mirar en su mente fue muy sencillo, Dos; En realidad, por mucho que odie decirlo, yo no estoy al mando de este ejercito, y Tres; No las controlo, por que no ouedo controlar a tantos a la vez, sin convertirlos en lo que viste cuando tenía al ser del Este como huesped, y ademas, ellos no tienen el aspecto de estar controlados. - Agrego, Eli vio una vez mas a los guardias, era cierto; No tenían la piel palida, no tenían esas extrañas marcas parecidas a cicatrices, y tampoco tenían los ojos rojos, en efecto, no estaban siendo controlados.

\- Espera... Si tu no eres el lider de ellos... Entonces quien... -

\- ¡It's a me!. - Grito alguien sarcasticamente, sobresaltando a los dos, ambos se voltearon y vieron al enmascarado caminando hacia ellos. - Hola "Alex". - Saludo con amarga ternura.

\- ¿Quien eres tu?. - Pregunto Eli, hostilmente.

\- Pap pap pap... Recuerda quien tiene el poder aqui. - Le recordo el encapuchado.

\- ¿Por que me trajiste aqui?. - Al oir esto, el peli-verde-claro solo sonrió.

\- Alex, yo solo quiero ayudarte. - Respondió el joven, mientras Goon Doc se subía a su hombro.

\- ¿Ayudarme?, ¿Alguien que trabaja con Goon?. - Pregunto un indignado y sarcastico Eli, despues de todo lo que la babosa le hizo, consideraba enemigos a los aliados voluntariamente de esta, el chico misterioso por ejemplo.

\- Pff... Tengo mis razones para hacerlo, asi como tu tienes tus razones de ocultarle a tu banda sobre la muerte de tu madre. - Respondió el chico, soprendiendo al Shane, ¡¿Cómo sabe de eso?!,

\- ¿Tu cómo...?. -

\- Vamos Eli, ¿No me recuerdas?. - Pregunto el oji-verde, algo indignado, la verdad es que odiaba que no recordaran quien era, esa es una de las desventajas de su trabajo.

\- La verdad es que no... - Dijo el peli-azul, era verdad, se le hacía familiar, pero no lo recordaba.

\- Ash... Bueno... Supongo que tendre que refrescarte la memoria. - Con esto, el peli-verde-claro, se quito su mascara y capuca, dejando ver su rostro, Eli quedo impresionado, esa cara, la conocía.

\- Mi... Mi... ¿Midori?. - Pregunto Eli mas que asombrado, ¡Lo secuestro un amigo de su infancia!.

\- Correcto; ¡Midori Wong en persona!. - Respondió el peli-verde-claro, extendiendo sus brazos, con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Tu... Por que... ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!, ¡¿Qué te hice yo?!. - Pregunto Eli, es decir, se sentía devastado, su mejor amigo de la infancia lo traiciona con la babosa que lo controlo una vez.

\- Yo no tengo nada en contra tuya Eli, aun eres mi mejor amigo. - Aclaro Midori, cruzandose de brazos mientras levantaba los hombros. - Mi problema es con otra persona, un hpocrita malnacido que me arruino la vida, y tiene mucha relación contigo. - Eli arqueo una ceja al oir eso.

\- ¿Y que planeas hacer conmigo?. -

\- No pienso lastimarte, solo quiero hablar. - Dijo el Wong, sonriendo un poco, pero se formo un silencio casi sepulcral. - Ay vamos, di algo, ¡Escupelo!, ¡Se que tienes muchas preguntas en tu mente!... Y no necesito pedirte que averigues Goon, gracias. - Dijo Midori, antes de que Goon Doc pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

\- Bien... ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre Junjie?, si tu vienes de la superficie, ni yo sabía cual es su nombre completo. - Dijo Eli, era cierto, Junjie NUNCA menciono cual era su nombre completo.

\- Ajaja... La verdas, es que no se solamente de Jaden... Si no tambien de Pronto, de Kord y Beatrice. - Aclaro el peli-verde-claro. - Y aunque vengo de la superficie... Yo conozco a esos 4 desde que eramos unos niños. - Le respondió, haciendo que Eli abriera los ojos como platos. - Por ejemplo; Se que Beatrice nunca conocio a su padre... Por que Eli, ella es el fruto de una violación. - Esto hizo que Eli se sorprendiera aun mas. - Pronto por accidente CASI hace que su gemelo quedara paralitico. - Eli se jorobo un poco al escuchar eso, no se lo creí. - Kord vaya... Dejo en estado vegetal a otro Troll. - Sonrió al ver al Eli completamente palido por lo que escuchaba. - Y Junjie... A sus 14 años torturo y asesino a una persona, mucho antes de que Goon Doc lo controlara. - Eli estaba conmocionado, no se esperaba que su banda tuviera cosas ocultandole, Goon Doc miro a Midori impresionado.

\- Kord, Pronto y Junjie... ¿Por que hicieron eso?. - Pregunto Eli impresionado, no se la espero nunca.

\- Pronto te dije que fue por un accidente... Kord por una pelea, vaya que se enfado, su familia es muy orgullosa, ese otro Troll había humillado a los Zane y Kord no lo soporto, se odia a si mismo por lo que hizo, y se prometio que no permitiría que la ira le volviera a obligar a hacer cosas tan horribles como esas, no se atreve a hablar de eso, y aunque no lo parezca es alguien un poquito inestable, al igual que su padre... Y Junjie, hizo lo que hizo por venganza, es que tu no entiendes a los de apellido Lanjua, Eli... Puede que estos sean caracterizados por su caracter tan sereno, maduro, calmado y serio... Pero cuando ocurre una muerte, y saben que fue un asesinato... Se convierten en demonios sadicos, en busca de oler la sangre de los responsables, es un pequeño defecto de esta peculiar familia... A todo Lanjua le llega un momento en que se revela su lado mas oscuro, y a Jaden le llego ese momento... Y aunque Junjie se arrepinte grandemente de sus acciones, se considera asi mismo mas un asesino que un protector, y piensa que no tiene honor y busca restaurarlo... Aunque la venganza tambien es una forma de restaurar el honor, ya lo investigue, pero en las Cavernas Del Este, ese un dato olvidado, y el padre de Jaden lo sabía. - Explico Midori. - Todo mundo tiene sus secretos, algunos son muy oscuros, y quieren olvidarlos completamente, pero, es como si al cerebro le encantara humillarte. - Opino. - Ademas Eli, se que tu fuiste el responsable de que un compañero de clase tuyo terminara ciego, tu le... -

\- ¡YA CALLATE!. - Le ordeno Eli, sosteniendose su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y sus parpados presionandose fuertemente, ya era suficiente enterarse de las acciones mas oscuras de sus compañeros, y ahora le recordaban una suya, esto era una tortura mental.

\- Eli yo solo quiero ayudarte... Se quien ocasiono la muerte de tu madre, se como vengarte por las desapariciones de tu padre, y se como hacer ese chico te perdone, solo quiero me ayudes. - Dijo Midori, poniendo una mano en su hombro. - Todos tenemos debilidades... Y la tuya... Es que no sabes mirar atraves de los ojos de tus seres queridos. - Para la sorpresa de todos, Eli tomo la mano que Midori tenía en su hombro y se ls torcio. - ¡Ay!. -

\- ¡NO VOY A ESCUCHARTE, CIERRA LA BOCA!. -

* * *

**_Estrenando portada!_**

**_Aprendi a hacerlas hace poco, xD!_**

**_Estoy cansada asi que solo dire esto_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Lo que esta en cursiva son los recuerdos... Y el capitulo sera un poquito subido de tono, tipico de mi xDDDD..._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 6..._**

**_Te Vas A Arrepentir..._**

* * *

Midori logro soltar su mano del agarre, viendo con miedo como Eli se levantaba, el Shane respiraba uniformemente, sus ojos ardían de furia, empuñaba sus manos con fuerza, y tenía una mirada de desprecio. - Tu... Tu... ¡Desgraciado!, ¡Hipocrita!, ¡De niños yo confie en ti, pero ahora...!. ¡Decirme los secretos de mi banda, que yo creo que ellos te confiaron, y decir mis secretos frente a la babosa que me controlo y me obligo a atacar a mis amigos!. ¡Yo te consideraba sincero!, ¡Pero ahora veo que tienes dos caras!. - Le grito por puro impulso, sin siquiera contenerse, Midori tenía los ojos abiertos, y estaba un poco palido, se veía algo dolido. - ¡No tienes derecho a estar a si!. Es mas, ¡No puede ni verte a la cara!, ¡¿No te da vergüenza?!, ¡Embustero!, ¡Mentiroso!, ¡Hipocrita!. - Le grito, Eli se sentía algo mal por haberle gritado lo que consideraba "Sus Verdades", de esa manera, pero de alguna u otra forma, se lo merecía, se sorprendio al ver que Midori le respondió.

\- ¡¿Y POR QUE VIENES A HABLAR?!, ¡TU, EL QUE AUN LE OCULTA SECRETOS A SU BANDA!, ¡A SUS AMIGOS!, ¡A LAS PERSONAS A LAS QUE LES PROMETIO NO MAS SECRETOS!, ¡¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE TIENES EL DERECHO DE DECIRME ESTO?!, ¡ERES TAN SINICO ALEXANDER SHANE!, ¡YO SOLO QUERÍA AYUDARTE!, ¡PERO VAYA QUE ERES UN ESTUPIDO, RECHAZANDO ESTO!, ¡PUEDE QUE ME DIGAS DOBLE CARA A MI!... ¡PERO A LA HORA DE LA VERDAD EL UNICO HIPOCRITA, DOBLE CARA ERES TU!, ¡COMO LO ES EL MALDITO DE TU PADRE!, ¡QUE ENGAÑO A SU PROPIA ESPOSA CON UNA AMANTE!. - Midori se cubrio la boca al decir lo ultimo, no fue por accidente, o se le salio, o fue por impulso, lo dijo aproposito, pero se cubrio la boca al para impresionar a Eli. Logro su objetivo, el Shane andaba con los ojos como platos, palido, la rabia que inundo sus ojos se había convertido en impresión y sorpresa, Midori dejo ver su boca, estaba sonriendo, esto era parte de su plan, incluso lo que Eli le dijo, esto era solo algo que estaba manipulando. - Asi es, Eli; Tu padre, engaño a tu madre, tenía una amante... Aprovecho que tu madre vivía en la superficie, y tuvo sus "Relaciones", en BajoTerra... Un Shane, siendole infiel a su esposa... Jej.. Es increble, ¡Ja!. - Dijo Midori, pero se rio con sarcasmo. - Ambas murieron, si... Pero... Tu nunca supiste sobre la muerte de la amante, y la amante. - Midori le hizo una señal a Goon Doc, y la babosa asintio, Goon se puso un aparato similar a auriculares de computadora, salvo que tenía una pantalla en cada costado, y la babosa cerro los ojos, empezo a mirar los recuerdos de Midori, pero esta vez, el recuerdo, se proyecto como holograma...

* * *

_\- Cuidate, Cielo. - Dijo una mujer de cabello negro, y ojos azules, despidiendose de Will... Su esposo._

_\- Lo hare, Sofía, cuidate. - El Shane le dio un beso en los labios, antes de saltar a esa entrada secreta, pero luego el hombre sonrió travieso, ¿Qué planeaba?. _

_Will Shane, camino hacía esa silla que llevaba al tunel, que los Shane le llamaban "El Descenso", se sento en ella, y el desenso hizo lo suyo..._

_Al llegar a BajoTerra, dejo a Burpy y a las demas babosas en el refugio, y les dijo que lo esperaran, y que iba a hacer un mandado... Pero era una mentira..._

_El Shane, en su meca, le tomo 3 eternos minutos, pero llego a su destino, una pequeña cabaña, donde lo esperaba, una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana, sonriendo picaramente. - Te tardaste, Amor. - Dijo la mujer, de manera traviesa. - Ella, ¿Cómo esta?, espero que no le importe compartir a su esposo. -_

_\- Perdón, Caramelo, fue un inconveniente, y Sofia... Ella esta bien, pero no creo que le agrade la idea... - Respondió el peli-azul, de manera juguetona, acercandose a ella._

_\- Entonces esto sera mas divertido. - Dijo la castaña, acercandose a él. Ambos se fundieron en un beso, bastante subido de tono, el oji-azul y la oji-avellana, sin romper el beso, entraron a la cabaña y cerraron la puerta..._

* * *

Eli estaba sorprendido, William Shane, o Will Shane, su modelo a seguir, su padre, su heroe, su idolo, engaño a su madre con una amante, estaba destrozado, y a la vez decepcionado, había querido seguir los pasos de su padre desde hace tanto tiempo, y ahora, que lo haya visto comenzar a "Divertirse" a escondidas a su familiar, era horrible. Burpy tambien estaba igual que Eli, ese hombre era un sinico, sin vergüenza, hipocrita, interesado y miserable, y pensar que Will Shane era alguien digno de admirar, pero a la hora de la verdad, era solo un maldito mujeriego. Tanto Hijo y babosa, estaban decepcionados de ese Shane.

\- Te lo dije, Eli... Tu padre era un sinico e hipocrita... No quería decirte esto... Pero no me dejaste opción... - Dijo Midori, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Eli, pero antes de que algo pasara, la aparto enseguida. - Te dejare ir... Por ahora... Y a menos que cambies de opinion... Espero que estes consciente de esto; Si me vuelves a ver, será como enemigo. - Dicho esto, dio la orden a dos guardias de que escoltaran a un conmocionado Eli a la salida.

Al ver que el Shane ya no estaba presente, Goon le pregunto a Midori. - ¿Por que lo dejaste ir?. -

Midori sonrió. - Por que es parte de mi plan, asi son mis estrategias, Goon; Le digo la verdad a la persona, dejandola vulnerable, y en un callejón sin salida, sin poder ver mas alla por el odio, recor e ira... Puede que tu huvieras dado orden de atacar, pero yo al principio soy amable, hasta cierto punto... - Le aclaro. - Mis estrategias son... Peculiares, por asi decirlo. -

\- No puedo discutir eso, aun... Pero, ¿Por que parecías lastimado?, ¿Tan sentimental quieres que te vean?. - Pregunto la babosa, si tuviera dos ojos y cejas, estaría arqueando una de ellas.

\- Jej... Goon Doc, en realidad, si me lastimo lo que me grito Eli... Digamos que despues de que ese hijo de fruta me hiciera eso... Yo quede algo sensible... Pero ese es un aspecto menor, al cual no le tomo importancia, no me interesa ser sensible, me interesa ganar. - Respondió el Wong, algo dudoso. - Bueno, con Eli no funciono, pero no lo culpo... Su experiencia no es tan fuerte como las de su banda, comparandolo con ellos, Eli tiene la vida mas agradable... - Titubeo. - Siguiente victima; ¡Pronto Germitopo!. -

* * *

Eli estaba conmocionado, no solo por lo de su padre, si no por todo, todos los secretos que su banda, sus amigos, le guardaban, lo que le ocultaban, ¡¿Por que?!, ¡¿Por que tenía aue ser asi?!, ¡¿Por que la gente le tenía que guardar tantos secretos?!, ¡¿Por que nadie era directo y sencillo con él?!, ¡Era tan frustrante!. Quiza aun les guardaba 2 secretos a su banda, pero ellos, ellos...

¡Su padre engaño a su madre con otra!

¡Trixie era fruto de violación!

¡Pronto casi deja a Pinto paralitico!

¡Kord dejo en estado vegetala otro Troll!

¡Junjie torturo y mato a alguien, antes de que Goon lo controlara!

¡Les guardaban tantas cosas!. Tantos secretos, tanta presión, tanto dolor, tanto miedo. ¡Argh!, le era tan... Injusto, era horrible, ahora sentía como su corazón se partía en dos, Burpy tambien estaba conmocionado, despues de todo, Will... No quería ni recordarlo, ninguno quería recordarlo, era simplemente... No existía una palabra para eso...

* * *

\- ¿Ninguna señal?. - Pregunto Kord desde el garaje. - El GPS del comunicador de Eli no funciona, rayos. - Se quejo.

\- Nada... Es increible que no podamos captarlo. - Respondió Trixie frustrada desde la computadora. - Junjie, ¿Nada aun?. - Pregunto, viendo al joven en el sofá, buscando en una laptop pequeña, con un signo en japones.

\- Nada, algo esta interfiriendo con la señal, no puedo corregir la interferencia del GPS. - Aviso Junjie, llevandose una mano a la frente. - Aun no entiendo por que se llevo a Eli, y no a todos. -

\- Pronto no tiene ni idea, y ademas, ¡¿Por que Pronto tiene que limpiar el desastre que "Ellos" hicieron?!. - Reclamo Pronto, quien tenía un delantal, y una escoba, se había acercado al sofá.

\- Tu fuiste el que disparo Demoledoras y Flatulorinkas, dejaste el refugio hecho un desastre. - Respondió Trixie.

\- ¡Pero Junjie disparo una Carnero!. -

\- Si, pero fue para desviar esa babosa que ese tipo me diparo a Eli y a mi, y ademas la desvio antes de que rompiera o atravesar algo. - Le recordo la peli-roja, el Topoide solo gruño molesto.

Junjie estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras en su laptop trataba de corregir esa interferencia, no podía dejar de pensar en por que ese tipo se le hacía demasiado familiar, ¡Incluso había dicho su nombre completo!, no le había dicho a NADIE cual era su nombre completo, entonces, ¿Cómo sabía cual era?, si de algo estaba seguro, era de que si lo sabía, entonces conocia bastante de él, y de Eli. - Fakku... - Murmuro maldiciendo en japones. - ¿Quien era él?.

* * *

_**Surprise... Sip, lo actualize, bueno, ¿A quien le entregaron calificaciones?, a mi ya, ¡Y no me jodieron!.**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**_

**_UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO_**

**_Su Doncella Del Lemon_**

**_-LaDiosaYenapa..._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 7...**_

_**Desconfianza Y Rabia...**_

* * *

\- Oye, Shane. - Will escucho como lo llamaban, sacandolo inmediatamente de sus pensamientos, miro y era Blakk. - ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Asustado por una babosa?. - Pregunto con burla.

Will fruncio el ceño, Blakk era un idiota, incluso ahora, que sin importarle que estaban en cautiverio, aun seguía siendo el desgraciado de siempre. - No veo razón para que te burles, Blakk, aunque odie admitirlo, frente a ti. Si, tengo miedo, estoy asustado, no solo por la babosa, si no por lo que sabe de mi. - Le respondió con seriedad.

El castaño puso una expresión de irritación y fastidio, aunque nunca lo admitiría, el Shane tenía razón, esa babosa lo asusto tambien a él, no solo por el hecho de controlarlo, si no por el hecho de que fue muy capaz de leerle la mente, tambien sabía de su vida, y Blakk sabía que sus acciones eran imperdonables, pero se sentía un poco confundido... ¿Por que Will Shane sentía miedo de que Goon supiera sus acciones?, ¿Acaso... Acaso habra hecho algo malo?. Por que si así era, Blakk podría usar eso en la contra de Will... Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso... No aun.

\- Escucha, si de verdad quieres vengarte de Goon... Deberas salir primero de aqui, y ambos sabemos que eso no pasara si no trabajamos juntos... - Le dijo Will, forcejeando una vez mas con esas telarañas. El idiota sabía hablar, era cierto, Blakk y él no saldrían si no se ayudaban uno al otro... Blakk se odiara profundamente despues por lo que haría, pero venganza es venganza...

* * *

\- ¿Por que?, ¿Acaso ese Topoide tiene algo de util?. - Pregunto Goon Doc, completamente confundido, es decir, en el poco tiempo que llevaba enfrentandose a la banda completa, ya Pronto le parecía un retrasado e inutil.

\- Goon Doc, primero; Pronto conoce la mayoría de los atajos en BajoTerra. Segundo; Es el soberano de Colina Topo, asi que puede servirnos tener un ejercito de Topoides como defensa. Y tercero; Cuando Eli, Trixie y Kord fueron capturados por Sabado, Pronto, con una ayudita de Burpy los libero, y capturo a ese tipo. - Explico Midori, de brazos cruzados. - Dave. - Le dijo, al guardia moreno que estaba en su despacho. - Quiero que tu y Jayson vaya a espiar al refugio, ya pueden usar la aplicación de sus trajes para grabar que sucede alla. Sigan a cada integrante de la banda de Shane si es necesario. ¿Entendido?. -

El guardia dijo un "Si, señor" y salio del despacho, para enseguida avisarle a su compañero.

\- No siento que este plan sirva. - Hablo la malvada, al peli-verde-claro.

El Wong solo le miro sonriendo un poco. - Puede que no lo creas, pero lo hara, esos chicos tienen una fuerza de voluntad que me deja impresionado, pero no podran con todo el dolor de su pasado acumulado, cuando te des cuenta, esos 4 estaran de mi lado, se eliminara a Eli Shane, y BajoTerra sera tuya. -

\- El resultado seria el mismo si huvieras dado la orden de atacar a Eli Shane. - Protesto Goon Doc, esto ya se parecia al plan de las Elementales con Blakk, cosa que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

\- No Goon, la banda nos atacaría, necesitamos pasarlos de nuestro lado, puede que Blakk haya sido un idiota contigo pero yo no soy, si este plan no sirve, puedes perfectamente controlarme, no estoy en contra de eso. - Respondió Midori severamente.

Goon se sorprendio, incluso no le interesaba al tipo que lo controlara, o era un idiota de estado critico, o estaba seguro de que este plan no iba a fracasar, una de las dos.

Y si asi eran las cosas... ¿Por que no intentarlo?.

* * *

Eli agradecía que Midori le había dado una meca, aunque le era sospechoso, igual lo agradecia, si no, llegaria en 7 a pie. Su mirada estaba perdida, seguía muy pensativo por lo que descubrio, de su padre y de su banda, no sabía que hacer, que decir, nada, ¡Estaba a punto de arrancarse los pelos de la frustración y miedo!.

Tan pronto acelero un poco para llegar mas rapido, una lanzadora de color azul se apunto rapidamente a su cara, Kord miro un poco sorprendido a quien le estaba apuntando, pero tambien la mirada de su compañero.

\- ¡ELI!. - Grito el Troll, abrazando al chico, el pobre Shane salio de sus pensamientos al sentir el letal abrazo, pero se alegro al saber el por que casi no podía respirar, ya que era solamente su amigo de apellido Zane.

\- ¿Acaso...?. - Era la voz de Trixie, Eli noto que por la distanacia de la voz, estaba en la puerta del refugio. - ¡ELI!. - Grito, parecía estar contenta de volver a verlo, ya que corrio para abrazarlo.

\- Trixie, Kord... Me alegro de verlos. - Murmuro Eli algo dificultado, ya que su cara se ponía azul fuerte, por no poder respirar.

\- ¡Estas aqui!. - Cierto Topoide de nombre Pronto, se había pegado a sus piernas, abrandolo, el oji-azul noto como el rastreador ponía ojitos de perro regañado, y una enorme sonrisa al verlo.

\- ¡¿Estas aqui?!. - Era Junjie, y aunque el ser del Este no se había unido al abrazo grupal, Eli noto como el azabache estaba impactado, y a la vez... ¿Feliz?, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreir enormemente.

\- Oigan... Oiganoiganoigan... No puedo... Respirar... - En cuanto los tres integrantes de la banda escucharon eso, soltaron a su pobre lider, quien se dio un tiempo para toser y restaurar su respiración.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar?. - Pregunto Trixie. - ¿Robaste una meca?. -

Eli volvio a poner esa mirada distante, como si estuviera mirando a la nada, lo que a su banda preocupo, algo ocurria, y no era nada bueno. - No... Me dejaron ir. -

\- ¡¿QUÉEEEE?!. - Pregungo la banda sorprendida.

\- P-Pero, ¿Por qué?. No tiene sentido. - Protesto Junjie, completamente confundido, no se creía que un enemigo dejara ir a su adversario asi como asi.

\- No se por que, pero lo hicieron. - Respondió Eli, de forma distante. - La verdad, lo que vi, y escuche, no me deja pensar bien. - Comento.

Los 4 integrantes de la banda, se miraron entre si preocupados, esto era extraño, ¿Que clase de cosas pudo haber visto y scuchado Eli para terminar de esa manera?. El quinteto entro al refugio, y se sentaron en el sofa, y en los sillones, todos mirando a su distante y distraido lider.

\- Eli, ¿Que sucede?. - Pregunto Trixie suavemente, al de mirada azulina, mas el mencionado no respondió.

\- ¿Que escuchaste?. - Pregunto Pronto, curioso, la verdad estaba preocupado por el Shane.

\- ¿Te mantuvieron prisionero?. - Pregunto Kord, poniendo su manos sobre la mesa.

\- Primero: No, no me encarcelaron. Segundo: No... No se si sea buena idea decir lo que escuche. Y tercero: ... Descucbir cosas que no quería, y quizas no debía saber. - Respondió el Shane.

\- Eli, no nos ocultes cosas, debes confiar en nosotros. - Al escuchar eso de Trixie, Eli empuño sus manos con fuerza, la verdad estaba comenzandose a enfadar, no era por que su banda se preocupara y le pregutaran eso, pero era por lo de los secretos, les prometio a ellos que no les guardaría mas secretos, y su banda le oculta cosas.

\- Eli, enserio, ¿Que ocurre?. - Pregunto la Sting algo asustada, la rabia de Eli se notaba, y parecía que quería matar a alguien a golpes.

\- No... Lo dire... No lo puedo hacer. - Declaro el peli-azul, reprimiendo toda su ira, su respiración se volvia uniforme, una cosa mas, ¡Y salvese quien pueda!.

\- Eli... - Pronunciaron Kord y Pronto, esperando que el Shane se calmara.

\- Debes calmarte, no actues por impulso... No quería decir esto pero... Trixie, Kord y Pronto me dijeron que les prometiste no mas secretos, y aunque eso no vaya a mi, debes respetar tu palabra, confia en nosotros, nosotros confiamos en ti. - Eso que dijo Junjie... Eso que dijo Junjie... ¡Fue la gota que derramo el maldito vaso!.

\- ¿Confiar en ustedes?, ¿Confiar en ustedes?, ¡¿Confiar en ustedes?!.- Pregunto Eli, puede que Juniie le haya aconsejado que no actuara por impulso, pero eso ya era el colmo, ¡Ellos les guaraban secretos!, ¡No tenían derecho de decir eso!. Eli se levanto del sillón en el que estaba, logrando preocupar aun mas a los demas. - ¡¿Como puedo confiarles un maldito secreto?!, ¡Si ustedes me ocultan muchos!. - Pregunto, sorprendiendolos a todos.

\- ¿Pero de que estas hablando?. - Preguntaron Trixie, Kord, Pronto y Junjie, completamente confundidos, pero aunque no lo pareciera, y nunca lo admitirían, sabían de lo que Eli estaba hablando.

\- ¡Exacto, no saben de que estoy hablabdo!, ¡Ni Trixie lo sabe!, y eso es raro, ¡Segun ella, me comprende perfectamente!... Ah no, claro, ¡Jamas perdio a su padre!, ¡Nunca lo conocio!, ¡Por que su madre fue violada y de ahí salio ella!. - Exploto, Trixie abrio los ojos como platos, era cierto, ella nunca conocio a su padre, pero nunca supo por que... Su madre le decía que había muerto antes de que naciera, pero nada mas.

\- Yo... Yo... - Trixie ya ni podía hablar, quedo conmocionada con lo que Eli había confesado, ¿Era cierto o no?, no lo sabía, pero tenía miedo de que fuera verdad, estaba asustada, y su cuerpo dejo de responderle, Kord, Pronto y Junjie, aun seguían mirando a Eli impresionados.

\- Oye Eli, controlate. - Kord logro reaccionar, y ponerse delante del furioso Shane, qquien estaba apunto de sacar fuego por los ojos.

\- ¡¿Tu que vas a hablar?!, ¡Dices que debo controlarme cuando ti ni pudiste controlar tu ira contra ese Troll!, ¡Debes de estar MUY arrepentido de haberlo dejado en estado vegetal!. - Kord retrocedio unos pasos sorprendido de lo que Eli había dicho, era cierto, casi le quito la vida a ese Troll, y Kord sentía un dolor intenso por sus acciones, pero juro nunca volver a hablar de eso. - Y tu Pronto, ¡Topoide, casi le arruinas la vida a tu hermano!, ¡Casi lo dejas paralitico!. - Esto sorprendio al Germitopo, el Shane estaba furioso, ya no quería tener estos sentimientos, y le dolía haberle gritado esas cosas a sus amigos, pero su furia era incontrolable.

\- ¡Eli calmate!. - Le dijo Junjie, tomando a Eli por los hombros, pero el Shane, lo empujo hacia atras, con una expresión de odio total.

\- ¡¿Calmarme?!, ¡¿CALMARME?!, ¡TU DEBERÍAS SER EL QUE MAS COMPRENDA DE ESTO!, ¡Y ENTIENDA QUE ES NO PODER CONTROLARSE!, ¡LA RABIA ES INTENSA, JUNJIE!, ¡¿O ES QUE NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES PERDER A ALGUIEN?!, ¡DEBERÍAS SABERLO, DESDE QUE GOON TOMO EL CONTROL DE TU CUERPO! .- El ser del Este retrocedía con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras Eli se le acercaba con rabia, claro que entendía todo eso, y es que el peli-azul había golpeado un punto vulnerable, pues Junjie aun sufria por lo de las Cavernas Del Este, pero Eli estaba a punto de decir lo peor. - ¡ES CIERTO, LO SABES!, ¡POR QUE CLARO, ESO TE IMPULSO PARA TORTURAR Y MATAR A ESE TIPO, ANTES DE QUE ESA BABOSA SE APODERARA DE TI!. - Dicho esto, Eli empujo a Junjie, el azabache se llevo un golpe en la cabeza al chocar contra la pared, pero sentía un flechazo por semejante grito, Trixie, Kord y Pronto, estaban impresionados y conmocionados, todo esto... Esto era aterrador.

Eli sentía que su rabia disminuia poco a poco, pero a la vez sintio un arrepentimiento intenso, había dicho lo que no debía, y había lastimado en grande a sus amigos con eso, se sorprendio al oir una respuesta de Junjie.

\- ¿Y tu... Piensas que no sabemos que eso?, ¿Lo piensas, Shane?. - Pregunto Junjie, con voz siniestra, y a la vez aterradora, ahora los papeles se intercambiaban. El Lanjua abrio sus ojos, pero estos ya no eran solo cafés, ahora tenían detalles verde Jade. Eli sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, y su piel a quemarse, poco a poco, Eli comenzo a caer al suelo, apenas si pudo sostenerse de sus brazos, pues sentía la gravedad hundiendole contra el piso. Eli comenzo a retorcerse de forma tetrica, mientras trataba de retomar el control de su cuerpo, pero le era inutil, el Lanjua se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, y tomo al Shane de la barbilla bruscamente, ahora era Eli el que estaba asustado, ¿Que le sucedía al Protector Del Este?. - Yo se perfectamente que es el dolor, el rencor y el odio, y tu no tienes ningun maldito derecho a decirnos esto. Me imagino que al igual que yo, Kord, Pronto y Trixie han perdido a sus seres mas queridos, ¡Y tu solo tienes que aguantar la desaparición de tu padre!, ¡Tu no sabes lo que es perderlo todo, Eli Shane!. - Le dijo Junjie, Kord tuvo que intervenir y tomar al experto en Babosa-Fu de ambos brazos, el azabache sintión un tremendo dolor de cabeza, sus ojos volvieron a set totalmente cafés, antes de perder la consciencia.

Dos uniformados, veían desde una ventana todo el suceso escondidos y sorprendidos. - ¿Vio esto, Señor?. - Pregunto Dave, en el comunicador.

"Asi es, Dave... Ya pueden regresar". Le respondió Midori atravez del mismo.

\- Entendido. -

* * *

_**Uff... Cielos estoy candada, bueno, lamento no haber podido actualizar, es el maldito tienpo.**_

_**Bueno, una cosa, Ang, dijiste que tome la idea de Nico, ¿No?. En realidad, quize hacer un pequeño tributo a Nicolle pues... Digamos que me encanto el fic en donde sale eso, y en este, Eli se entera, asi que no es nada malo, ¿Si?, no me malinterpreten.**_

_**En fin**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 8...**_

_**¿Dices La Verdad?...**_

* * *

Goon Doc estaba sorprendido, no podía creer lo que su ojo le había mostrado, vio a Midori, quien tenía una sonrisa macabra. - "Control Sangre". - Le escucho decir. - Vaya Junjie... Nunca pense que lo descubrieras asi como lo hizo tu padre. -

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Fue Junjie?. - Pregubto Goon aun mas sorprendido. - ¿Qué es eso de "Control Sangre"?. - Pregunto la babosa, confundida.

\- El Control Sangre, es como el Babosa-Fu; Una antigua tecnica Lanjua. Esta tecnica te permite manipular la sangre, ya sea fuera, o dentro de un cuerpo. - Explico Midori. - Esta tecnica es muy... Interesante, puedes incluso curarte heridas y crear armas a partir de ella. - Agrego, agrandando su sonrisa. - Pero tambien es una tecnica peligrosa, se llega a controlar atraves de la ira... Y si la ira llega a dominarte a ti... Es la unica tecnica que Corin nunca le enseño a Junjie. - Esto hizo que Goon Doc le mirara, como frunciendo el ceño, en señal de confusión. - Corin Lanjua, padre de Junjie Lanjua. - Le aclaro.

Goon quedo aun mas conmocionado, sin poder decir palabra, sin saber como reaccionar o que decir, si huviera sabido de esa tecnica, le huviera sido mas sencillo enfrentarse a sus enemigos, pero... - ¿Y por que Junjie nunca la había usado?. - Era una buena pregunta, y un buen punto, el ser del Este jamas uso esa tecnica, ni contra él, ni contra nadie.

\- Corin nunca se la enseño a su hijo... Por que Junjie, heredo algo de su padre, que Corin nunca quizo que heredara... -

* * *

_"¡¿Por que haces esto?!". _Escucho una voz masculina, de un hombre de 47 años de por seguro, una voz que conocía muy bien, y que solo oía en sueños.

_"¡Deberías saberlo, idiota!, ¡Debiste pensar dos veces antes de traicionarme!." _Otra voz masculina, que siempre avivaba esa profunda ira en su interior, pero a la vez se le hacía conocida, como si la huviera escuchado antes.

_"¡Nosotros te consideramos amigo!, ¡Te consideramos familia!". _Escucho una voz femenina, que tambien escuchaba solamente en sueños, y que conocía bastante bien.

_"Algun día lo lamentaras. ¡Algún día llegaran las consecuenciad de tus actos!". _Esa potente voz de ese hombre que solo escuchaba en sueños, parecía estar furioso.

_"No pudiste defender a tu Caverna hace siete años. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hacerlo ahora?, ¡Eres Debil!, ¡Siempre lo haz sido y siempre lo seras!." _Era otra voz diferente, otra que hacía crecer su ira, y que para su mala suerte no volvería a escuchar.

_"¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLO?!. ¡MATASTE A MILES DE PERSONAS INOCENTES, HOMBRES, MUJERES, NIÑOS Y ANCIANOS!, ¡Y ELLA IBA A DAR A LUZ A UNA HIJA!. ¡TE ODIO!, ¡TE ODIO!, ¡TE ODIO!." _Esa ultima voz... Era la suya, pero de cuando tenía solo unos 14 años de edad, pero en la que se notaba un odio y una ira profunda y aterradora... Un odio y una ira muy similar a la de un demonio, y ademas de que parecía estar... ¿Llorando?.

_"Junjie... ¡Junjie!... ¡JUNJIE!"_

\- ¡AHHH!. - Grito el ser del Este, levantandose de golpe, pero a la vez, dandole un tremendo puñetazo a alguien en la cara, empapado de sudor, noto que estaba en su propio cuarto, pero tambien noto que alguien estaba quejandose de dolor en el suelo. - ¡¿Kord?!. - Pregunto, sorprendido. - ¿Cómo... ?. -

\- Amigo, vaya que tienes fuerza. - Le interrumpio el Troll, levantandose del suelo, un poco adolorido. - Oye, ¿Estas bien?. - Le pregunto. - Estabas mas palido que de costumbre. -

\- ... Si, lo estoy. -

\- Yo no me refería a eso por el ahora, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso alla abajo?. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con Eli?. - Aclaro el Zane.

\- No lo se... Cuando grito esas cosas, eso hizo que perdiera el control... No se que fue lo que hice. Solo se que fue por la ira que tenía. Pero de algo estoy seguro; No fue Babosa-Fu. - Respondió Junjie, con sinceridad notoria. - Y hablando de eso, ¿Donde esta Eli?. -

\- Quedo medio inconsciente despues de que tu te desmayaras, no perdio la consciencia, pero si lo dejaste sin fuerzas. - Le respondió Kord. - Pero se recupero antes de que tu despertaras. Asi que no te preocupes. - Le dijo. Antes de salir de la habitación, pues había visto la expresión del Lanjua, y sabía que necesitaba pensar.

Junjie no podía creer lo que había sucedido, ¿Qué había hecho?, no tenía ni idea, pero sabía que no fue Babosa-Fu, lo reconocía, por que primero; El Babosa-Fu solo es en babosas. Segundo; El Babosa-Fu es con una fuerte conexión entre babosa y Lanzador, nunca fue ese concepto de someter a una babosa. Y tercero y mas importante; ¡El Babosa-Fu no somete ni controla personas!.

Recordaba todo lo que el Shane le había gritado... Sabía que ese acto fue por puro impulso, pero su propia rabia, no pudo controlarla. Y cuando Eli menciono lo del asesinato... Demonios, creía haberlo ocultado hace tiempo, algo que nadie debía saber, era algo que solo ÉL debía de saber... Ese acto que solo aparece en sus peores pesadillas, algo que nunca se iba a perdonar, ese día en que fue victima de su propia ira, y mostro al demonio sadico que escondía desde hace tanto tiempo... Ese día en que se desato lo peor de él.

Nadie debio ni debía saberlo... ¿Cómo es que Eli lo supo?.

* * *

Trixie termino de vendarle la muñeca izquierda a Eli, quien en ese momento, se encontraba en el peor estado, no solo fisico, si no emocional, por lo que había hecho, Trixie y Pronto no habían dicho una palabra desde lo que había sucedido, y Trixie aun seguía conmocionada por lo que había pasado, ella había sido una de las mas afectadas, no solo por que Eli dijo que nunca le comprendio, si no por lo de su padre... ¿Era mentira?... ¿Era cierto?.

Pronto miraba a esos dos, con tristeza, casi queriendo llorar, había sido un accidente que casi dejara a su gemelo paralitico, pero nunca se lo iba a perdonar, y aunque no lo crean... Pronto ocultaba toda su tristeza bajo una FALSA faceta de fuerza y vanidad... Usaba el narcisismo como mascara, para ocultar al topoide timido e inseguro que llevaba dentro. Siempre había sido asi, y Pronto lo sabía desde siempre, pero un Topoide nunca se muestra debil, un Germitopo nunca se muestra debil, era un Germitopo, no iba a parecer un debilucho ante nadie. Siendo el soberano de Colina Topo... No iba a mostrar debilidad ante nadie, era una conducta mala, y muy estupida, pero era la mascara que eligio, y la conservaria, pase lo que pase.

\- Yo... Lo lamento. - Hablo Eli, con la voz completamente quebrada, rompiendo ese silencio, y haciendo que Trixie y Pronto le miraran. - Lo siento... No... No se que paso conmigo... Estaba tan enojado por lo que vi alla... No queria decirles todo eso... Lo siento... - La Sting y el Germitopo, se sorprendieron al ver que al Shane se le habían escapado algunas lagrimas... Y era la primera vez que lo veían asi.

\- ¿Por que?. - Pregunto Trixie con la voz casi impreceptible. - ¿Nunca confiaste en nosotros?. -

\- Estaba devastado por lo que había visto alla... Y estaba furioso, yo no tengo por que tener secretos... Eso lo se... ¿Pero por que nadie es directo y sencillo conmigo?, ¿Por que todo el mundo tiene que ocultarme algo?. - Respondió el peli-azul, cabizbajo, aun con todos esos sentimientos carcomiendole por dentro.

\- Pronto admite que lo que le hizo a Pinto fue horrible... Nunca se perdonara por eso... - Hablo Pronto, con tristeza absoluta, y era cierto lo que decía, e Eli y Trixie lo reconocían perfectamente.

\- Pinto de todas maneras te perdono... Él sabía que solo fue un accidente. - Le consolo Eli. - Nunca debi haber dicho eso... Yo... Lo siento. - Trixie, le puso una mano en su hombro, y le sonrio dulcemente.

\- Debo admitir que... Nunca espere que nos dijeras eso... Solo que aun no puedo aceptar lo que escuche... ¿Eso es cierto Eli?, mi... ¿Mi padre hizo eso con mi mamá?. - Le pregunto Trixie, con algo de miedo.

Eli dudo un poco en responderle... Pero lo hizo. - Si... Es cierto... Lo descubri en ese lugar... Al escucharlo me senti horrible... No me imagino el dolor y el miedo que debio sentir tu madre... - Le respondió, aunque lo ultimo era para que no se sintiera tan mal, Eli no se imaginaba que sentiría Trixie al escuchar tal cosa, saber que eres fruto de una violación... ¿Pueden imaginarse eso?... Su corazón casi sale de su pecho al ver que a Trixie comenzaron a escaparsele las lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor e impotencia, Eli no pudo hacer mas que abrazarla, debido a todos los sentimientos que tenía la peli-roja, debia ser horrible, escuchaba los sollozos y gritos de impotencia de la joven, y sentía los golpes que le daba en el pecho. Que clase de dolor estaría sufriendo ya Beatrice... No lo sabía, pero se imaginaga que era peor que su propio dolor.

\- ¡Ella no merecía eso!, ¡No!. - Gritaba la chica mientras lloraba, y escondía su cabeza en el hombro del Shane, mientras este lo unico que podía hacer era abrazarla, y tratar de consolarla.

Kord veía todo desde las escaleras, no quería interferir en eso, y sabía que no debía hacerlo, solo volvio a subir, a esperar que las cosas se calmaran... No queria que sus amigos siguieran sufriendo.

Pronto no decía nada, solo fue a la cocina para hacer la cena, y liberarse de su dolor... Aveces cocinar le traía una paz momentanea, era mucho mejor que estar sufriendo a cada momento, y lo prefería.

Iba a preparar un estofado de calamar, con estomago de araña... Ese manjar tan exquisito para él... Sus planes se interrumpieron al oir una voz totalemente diferente en el comunicador... Una voz que le helo hasta los huesos.

_"Hola, Pronto... ¿Podría hablar contigo?... Creo que hay algo que te gustaría saber."_

* * *

\- No puedo creer que este haciendo esto. - Se quejo Blakk, mientras terminaba de quitarle las telarañas a Will de encima, el Shane cayo al suelo.

\- Ni que a mi me agradara. - Respondió Will levantandose del suelo, mirando con desprecio a Blakk. - Escuchame bien. Esta tregua solo sera momentanea. Cuando acabe todo esto. Creeme que hare que te arrepentas de haber nacido. - Le advirtio con odio. Blakk sonrio, estaba sorprendido por lo que Will había dicho, pero había comprobado que tenía un lado oscuro tambien.

\- Que linda reunion familiar la que tuvieron tu y tu hijo. - Dijo el castaño, sonriendo con burla, tratando de enfadar mas al Shane, no era por molestar o joderle la vida, bueno, en pequeña parte si, pero tambien era para comprobar si Will Shane tenía mas de ese lado oscuro que demostrar.

\- ¡¿Por que no cierras la bocas de una maldita vez?!. - Pregunto Will comenzando a enfadarse aun mas, Blakk le estaba colmando la paciencia.

\- No lo tomes a mal, Shane. Pero sinceramente te considero un mal padre por... Abandonar asi a tu hijo, y no solo fue una vez, si no dos veces. - Siguio Blakk, pero no penso en que Will le respondería.

\- ¿A si?. Pues tambien considero pesimo al tuyo... Dejarte para que te convirtieras en esclavo fue un acto de cobardía, jeje... Alguien como tu teniendo un padre tan cobarde. -

Blakk empuño sus manos con fuerzas, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de una ira y una impotencia de la que no se imaginan, se volteo con una mirada de mil demonios. - ¡¿Y EL TUYO?!, ¡¿RECUERDAS A LEON SHANE?!, ¡ESE DESGRACIADO QUE VIOLO Y MATO A SU PROPIA ESPOSA?!. - Will solto un grito que se escucho por medio BajoTerra, un grito de rabia y rencor del que Blakk nunca había visto.

\- ¡PAGARAS POR HABER DICHO ESO!, ¡BASTARDO!. -

* * *

**_*Cantado" WHY?!, FUCK THE SYSTEM!, WHY?!, FUCK THE SYSTEM, WHY?!, FUCK THE SYSTEM!. I NEED TO FUCK THE SYS, I NEED TO FUCK THE SYS, I NEED TO FUCK THE SYSTEM! *Se da cuenta de donde esta* Ehh... System Of A Down, xD_**

**_Bueno, ¿Que les parecio?._**

**_En fin espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus review y que les vaya bien_**

**_UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO_**

**_Su Doncella Del Lemon_**

**_-LaDiosaYenapa..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 9..._**

**_... ¿Mas Secretos?..._**

* * *

Despues de semejante grito, Will se abalanzo sobre Blakk cual animal salvaje, Blakk notaba en Will un odio y una ira de la que Blakk ni siquiera había experimentado, el Shane le propino un golpe al ahora Monstruo en la cara, Blakk trato de hacer lo mismo, pero Will comenzo a estrangularlo con todas sus fuerzas, y aunque Blakk nunca lo admitiría, pero Will tenía mucha fuerza. - ¡DESGRACIADO!, ¡MALDITO!. - Le gritaba Will con furia salvaje e incontrolable, el peli-azul sintio un puñetazo en su estomago, logrando que soltara a su enemigo, los ojos azules del Shane poseían una furia flamante que haría que las llamas de Burpy o las de Joo-Joo no parecieran mas que una simple e inofensiva vela.

Blakk tiro a Will lejos, y se incorporo de inmediato, estaba impresionado por lo que Will intento hacerle, pero este no quería detenerse ahora, aterrizo de pie, y empezo a correr hacia el Tirano, mas el castaño empezo a disparar varias malvadas, se sorprendió al ver que su enemigo las esquivaba, saltaba sobre ellas, o incluso las tomaba aun transformadas y las devolvía, cuando el hane iba a volver a intentar ahorcarlo, Blakk alcanzo a tomar a Will de brazos, y ambos empezaron a forsejear. - ¡Detente de una vez, William!. - Le ordeno Blakk, mientras forsejeaba con su antiguo enemigo.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHH!. - Lo unico que el mencionado hizo, fue gritar como salvaje mientras hacía intentos fallidos de liberarse. - ¡¿POR QUE HABRÍA DE HACERLO?!, ¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!, ¡MIRA LO QUE HAZ HECHO!, ¡TODO POR TU ESTUPIDA AMBICIÓN DE PODER!, ¡TE ODIO TADDHEUS, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!. - Taddheus Blakk miro a Will Shane impresionado, no se podía creer ver asi al hombre que estaba frente a él: Furioso, incontrolable, salvaje, con deseos de verlo muerto en el piso. Jamas pensó que Will tendría un lado así. - ¡¿QUE ME MIRAS?!. - Le pregunto Will furioso.

El Tirano solto al Shane con neutralidad, mientras este le miraba confundido. - Nunca pensé que tu podrías llegar a actuar así, ahora veo de donde lo tiene tu hijo. - Will se sorprendió al oir esto, y se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo apunto de hacer.

\- ¿Mi hijo?. -

\- Si, cuando le revele lo de la causa de tu desaparición parecía que quería matarme, lo vi en sus ojos. Ya veo de quien lo heredo. - Respondió Blakk con tranquilidad, y como si nada de lo que acababa de pasar huviera pasado.

Will parpadeo un par de veces sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, prefirio guardar silencio. - Eh... -

\- ¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí, Shane?. Tienes que venir si quieres encontrar a tu hijo, se como salir de este lugar. -

* * *

\- ¿Q... Quien eres tu?. - Pregunto Pronto con algo de miedo, esa voz se le hacía conocida, pero no recordaba de donde.

_"¿No me recuerdas?. Bueno, eso no importa de todos modos". _Escucho por el comunicador. _"Tranquilo, esto no es ninguna advertencia, amenaza, y/o, mensaje... Solo quiero hablar contigo. "_

\- ¿Como Pronto sabe que no sera nada malo?. -

_"La verdad siempre ha sido mala". _Dijo esa voz con algo de frialdad. _"¿No crees?"._

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres?. - Pregunto el Topoide fingiendo valentía.

_"Pronto, ¿Enserio piensas que puedes engañarme con ese tonito?, se que tienes miedo... ¿Sabes por que nunca conociste a tus padres?" _. GermiTopo abrio sus ojos como platos. _"¿Nada?". _Pregunto. _"Fue por una traición que sufrio Colina Topo, ¿O es que nunca supiste por que tienen el lema; 'La Ignorancia Es La Felicidad'?". _

\- ¡¿Que?!. - Le pregunto Pronto con impresión.

"_¿Enserio te sientes seguto viviendo junto a un Shane?"._

\- ¿Y si es asi?, ¿Que te importa?. - Pregunto el Topoide algo grosero.

_"Oh nada, solo que... ¿Sabías que un Shane fue el responsable de esa traición?". _Pregunto la voz, provocando que Pronto abriera un poco mas lo ojos.

\- ¡Es mentira!. ¡Los Shane nunca harían eso!. - Respondió el Rastreador con rabia, conociendo a Eli y un poco a Will, pensaba que esa familia era incapaz de hacer algo así.

_"¿De verdad crees eso?... Entonces ven a verme cara a cara, y hablaremos entonces". _

* * *

\- ¿En donde esta Junjie?. - Pregunto Eli, subiendo las escaleras.

\- Esta despierto, solo ve a su habitación. - Explico Kord, antes de bajas las escaleras.

\- Gracias y... Oye, amigo... -

\- Si, ya se que lo sientes por habernos gritado tantas cosas. - Interrumpio Kord sonriendo al Shane. - No te preocupes, todo esta perdonado. - Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos aun con esa sonrisa.

\- Oh... Si... Gracias. - Dicho esto, Kord bajo las escaleras. E Eli fue a la habitación del Lanjua, la puerta estaba cerrada, Eli toco la puerta un par de veces. - Junjie. -

No respondió. - Junjie. -

Nada.

\- Junjie... -

Aun nada.

\- ¡Oye Junjie!. -

Nada. - ¡HEY JADEN!. -

\- ¡¿AH?!... ¡MALDITA SEA _KAITO_, DETESTO QUE ME DIGAN JADEN, Y LO SABES!. - Grito Junjie volviendo a la realidad de golpe, asustando a Eli, el experto en Babosa-Fu tenía una voz potente, pues Eli lo escucho a la perfección lo que había gritado. - Oh... Hola Eli. - Saludo abriendo la puerta.

\- ¿Kaito?. - Pregunto Eli confundido.

\- Cuanto lo siento, es una pequeña costumbre, solía gritarselo a "Alguien". - Se disculpo el ser del Este sonriendo un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Odias que te digan "Jaden"?. - Pregunto el Shane de brazos cruzados y sonriendo algo burlón.

\- Si... Me enoja que me llamen por mi segundo nombre, me recuerda cuando mis padres me reprendían. - Rio el Lanjua. - ¿Oye estas bien?. - Pregunto acordandose de lo que hizo.

\- Si estoy bien. Aunque aun me siento algo debil. - Respondió Eli, era cierto, aun sentía dolencia en su cuerpo, y este temblaba.

\- Ahh... Lo lamento, fue mi culpa. - Pidio perdon el azabache, bajando un poco la cabeza, arrepentido.

\- Claro que no. No debi gritar esas cosas. - Respondió el oji-azul. - Aunque, ¿Que hiciste?, no creo que eso haya sido Babosa-Fu.. Aunque si lo es, enseñame como hacerlo. -

\- ... - Junjie dudo un poco en hablar pero... - La verdad es que no lo sé. - Dijo con sinceridad. - Jamas aprendí a hacer eso. Nunca pensé que podría hacer eso, y ni siquiera sabía que eso fuera posible. -

\- Vaya. -

\- ¿Por que?, ¿Notaste algo?. - Pregunto Junjie extrañado.

\- Notar algo... ¡Tus ojos!. - Grito Eli recordando lo que había visto. Junjie arqueo una ceja. - Cambiaron de color, bueno, no en su totalidad, parte de ellos se volvieron verdes. - Esto sorprendió al Lanjua.

\- ¿Verdes?. -

\- Si, pero ahora estan normales. - Junjie estaba confundido, ¿Parte de sus ojos se volvieron verdes y ahora estan normales?, no se lo creían. - Se que es dificil de creer, pero es cierto, lo vi. - Afirmo.

El ser del Este se quedo callado un momento, sin saber muy bien que pensar o decir, no sabía con exactitud que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que era extraño y sospechosamente malo, que no solo estaba afectando a Eli si no que tambien lo estaba afectando a él, y al resto de la banda. Y sobre lo que ocurrio, ¿Esto es normal?, ¿Podía hacerlo desde siempre?, ¿Era Babosa-Fu?, ¿Le estaban ocultano algo?... ¿Su padre...?... ¿Su padre le había ocultado algo importante?.

* * *

_"A las 10:00, Pronto, no lleges tarde". _Con esto, la llamada se corto, dejando a Pronto aturdido y sin saber que hacer, lo que le habían dicho era inceible, ¿Un Shane provocando una traición?, ¿Población temerosa y reprimida?, estaba presionado y tenso, Pronto estaba preocupado por su reino, no sabía si esto era verdad o no, pero estanba comenzando a sospechar, y sentía que por esto estaba sudando frio.

Era claro que nuestro querido Topoide quería respuestas. Mas que nada ahora, Pronto valoraba a su reino, y quería protegerlo cueste lo que cueste.

La cocina tendría que esperar.

El Rastreador salio de la cocina, con su lanzadors y arseno, tomo su meca, y salio del garage usando la mejora de su meca, sabía que la banda se preocuparía, pero ese problema lo resolvería despues.

* * *

\- No va a llegar. - Decía Goon Doc en el hombro de Midori, esperando aburrido.

\- Si lo hara Goon. Creeme. - Respondió Midori, de brazos cruzados. - Dave. ¿Que haces aqui?. - Pregunto al guardia que acababa de llegar.

\- Enontramos a un Topoide, creo que lo estaba esperando. - Respondió el guardia, acompañado... De Pronto.

\- Midori. - Reconocio Pronto al joven, pues el Wong estaba sin su mascara.

\- En persona. Jeje. - Rio el oji-verde. - Queria hablarte. -

\- ¡Entonces tu te llevaste a Eli!. -

\- Si... Pero fue por buena razón, hay alguien aqui que quiere verte. - Dijo Midori antes de que otro Topoide se pusier enfrente de Pronto.

\- ¿Pronto?. - Pregunto ese Topoide.

El Rastreador estaba sorprendido. - ¿P... Pinto?. -

* * *

**_Y aparecio Pinto GermiTopo, lamento la demora, es que no tenia ideas, xD_**

**_Gracias True por darme algunas. _**

**_Y... Buenk, les aclaro algo, cuando Eli menciono lo de los ojos de Junjie, el Chino en lo primero que pensó fue en los secretos. Y de ahí pensó en su padre, pues su padre siempre tenía algun secreto._**

**_Estoy cansada asi que... ¿Reviews?_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**...Capitulo 10...**_

_**...La Verdad Siempre Ha Sido Mala... ¿No Crees?...**_

* * *

Pronto se hayaba conmocionado, no podía creer a quien estaba viendo, su gemelo, su hermano, el otro GermiTopo estaba frente a él, ¡Hace tiempo que no veía a Pinto!, le traía una enorme alegría volver a ver a su hermano Topoide, pero tambien le confundía, ¿Que hacía ahí?.

\- Ahh... Que delicia... Nada como una reunion familiar. - Bromeo Midori secandose una lagrima ficticia, con una sonrisa arrogante y socorrona. - Por algo te dije que vinieras, ¿Eh Pronto?. - Dijo con burla.

\- Tiempo sin verte. - Dijo Pinto, él era un Topoide identico a Pronto, solo que con diferente ropa, traía una camisa azul oscuro manga-larga, sin guantes, un pantalón café, y unos simples zapatos negros, no traía armas ni objetos hostiles, y tenía una babosa Gelatinosa en su hombro.

\- ¡¿Que haces aqui?!, ¡¿Y CON ÉL?!. - Pregunto Pronto con panico, mientras señalaba a Midori y al entorno, el Wong rodo los ojos ante la actitud de este Topoide, pero si quería que su plan se realizara, tenía que ser tolerante. - ¡¿Y QUE HACES EN SILLA DE RUEDAS?!. - Grito aterrorizado, era verdad, Pinto estaba en silla de ruedas, ¿Pero por que?, Pronto CASI lo dejo paralitico, pero Pinto siguio caminando normalmente.

Pinto bajo la cabeza. - Will Shane... Él hizo esto. - Pronuncio en voz baja, esperando que Pronto no le escuchara, lamentablemente su hermano si lo hizo.

\- ¡¿QUE?!. -

\- Pronto. - Llamo Midori poniendo una mano en el hombro del Topoide. - Viniste aqui por respuestas, ¿No?. - GermiTopo asintio. - Entonces deja que te las dé. - Dijo con algo de severidad. - El casó de Pinto fue culpa tuya, ¿Recuerdas?. Will Shane solo termino lo que empezaste. - Explico con frialdad.

Pronto bajo un poco la mirada, preguntandose por que el Shane le habia hecho eso a su hermano, sabía que Will conocía a Pinto, ¿Verdad?, ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE?!, ¡¿Por que termino lo que había empezado?!. - Tranquilo... No fue tu culpa... - Intengo consolarle su hermano con una sonrisa suave y sincera. - Lo que tu hiciste fue un accidente... Fue Will el que me dejo asi, no tú... Pero no estamos aqui para discutir sobre esto. - Dijo con seriedad.

\- ¿Es sobre papá y mamá?. -

\- Asi es, Topoide. - Respondió Goon Doc, sonriendo burlón, los gemelos GermiTopo miraron a la malvada con odio apenas respondió. - Eran tan solo unos recien nacidos cuando eso pasó... Sigo sin entender por que Will Shane quizo matar a unos inutles. - Los hermanos abrieron sus ojos como platos. - Si... Se lo que pasó gracias a Midori. - Dijo. - ¿Por que no les muestro?. - Con esto, los recuerdos se proyectaron.

* * *

_Will Shane tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, su plan marchaba a la perfección, espiaba el palacio de Colina Topo, donde dos Topoides, uno macho y una hembra, sentados en dos tronos, sostenían dos bebes Topoides recien nacidos._

_\- ¿Como sabes que esto va a salir bien?. - Pregunto un hombre al lado suyo._

_Will se rio malicioso. - Tengo a esos Topoides de Colina Topo comieno de mi mano. Thimothy no me quizo enseñar nada, bueno, le arrancare ese mapa de las manos si es necesario. -_

_\- ¿Todo esto por un mapa, Shane?. -_

_\- No es por un estupido mapa, idiota... - Respondió el Shane. - Es para demostrarles a esos asquerosos Topos que siempre consigo lo que quiero. Ese mapa es el unico que muestra todos los pasadisos entre las Cavernas, no solo BajoTerra... Todo... Las Cavernas conocidas y no conocidas... Vivo o muerto... Thimothy me va a dar ese mapa le guste o no. -_

* * *

Pronto estaba sorprendido, ¿Enserio era Will Shane?, ¿Por que planeaba eso?... Y mas encima, ¿De que mapa estaban hablando?.

\- Thimothy e Isabel GermiTopo... Eran papá y mamá, Pronto. - Escucho decir a Pinto totalmente serio. - Rey y Reina de Colina Topo antes que nosotros. - Dijo con tristeza.

\- Y fue por culpa de Will que no los conocieron, separo padres de hijos, y les quito el privilegio de verlos crecer. - Hablo Midori con severidad. - Todo por el estupido mapa Mundi, y el capricho de siempre conseguir lo que quiere. -

-¡Ese mapa fue destruido por Eli!. -

\- ¡Ese es una versión de BajoTerra!, ¡El verdadero mapa Mundi fue hecho a mano por tu padre, Pronto!. - Grito el Wong, haciendo que Pronto abriera los ojos como platos. - Ese mapa hecho por tu padre, tenía cada caverna conocida, y empezaba desde BajoTerra... Y ese mapa tenía incluido las Cavernas Del Este. - Ambos hermanos abrieron los ojos como platos, sin creerse lo que habían escuchado, ¡Ninguno de los dos sabía de eso!. - Pero Will Shane no soporto que Thimothy e Isabel no lo consideraran "Digno" de llevar ese mapa, pero no fue por egoismo, fue por que sabían lo que Will era capaz de hacer, y se negaban al hecho de que hiciera lo que quisiera y nadie pudiera detenerlo. ¡¿Y que hizo Will?!, ¡Acabo con la vida de millones de Topoides por su capricho!, ¡¿Lo quieren ver?!. - Dicho esto, los recuerdos se volvieron a proyectar.

* * *

_Colina Topo estaba siendo victima de babosas Granadas, Demoledoras, Carneros, Torpedos, todo tipo de babosa que tuviera efecto de estallar, los edificios caían, los Topoides corrían despavoridos para salvar a sus niños, pero eran pocos los que se salvaban de aquel ataque, o eso se creía._

_\- ¡Evacuen todos!, ¡Colina Topo ya no es segura!. - Grito Thimothy, guiando a varios Tipoides a la salida de Colina Topo. - ¡CORRAN TODOS!. -Grito. __Isabel se acerco a él con sus hijos gemelos en brazos. - Lleva a Pronto y a Pinto con Sedo, él sabra que hacer. - Le dijo, la Topoide asintio y se fue lo mas rapido que pudo de alli._

_Thimothy preparo su Lanzadora con una Trilladora cargada en ella, y evadio a varios Topoides, no sin antes advertir que evacuaran la Caverna. Tratando de saber quien era el responsable de tanto caos, hasta que lo escucho._

_"Hola de nuevo, Thim"_

_El GermiTopo se detuvo abruptamente al oir aquella voz detras de él, sintio una alegria y una preocupación por aquello, se volteo y vio a Will de brazos cruzados mirandole fijamente. - Will, me alegro de que estes aqui, necesito ayuda. - _

_\- ¿En que?. -_

_\- ¡¿Estas ciego?!, ¡Mira lo que ocurre aqui!, ¡Tenemos que detener todo esto!. - Grito el soberano Topoide desesperado. - ¡No podemos dejar que alguien muera aqui!. -_

_\- Dame el mapa. -_

_\- ¿Que?. -_

_\- Dame el mapa y dare la orden de que se detengan. - Demando Will de brazos cruzados y con una expresión fria en su rostro._

_\- ¿Orden?. - Pregunto Thimothy, pero empezo a analizar la situación, dar orden de detenerse, el mapa... No podía ser. - ¡¿Tu estas liderando el ataque?!. -_

_\- ¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta?. - Pregunto Will sonriendo. - Te propongo esto; Dame el mapa Mundi, evacuo a tus Topoides, y hago que estos imbeciles se detengan, y que reconstruyan algunas cosas. ¿Tenemos un trato?. - _

_El Rey Topoide se sorprendio. -¡¿Estas haciendo todo esto por ese mapa?!. - Pregunto sorprendido. - ¡Se lo que quieres hacer Will!, ¡No te lo dare simplemente por eso!. - Se nego._

_\- Dame ese mapa, o te lo arrancare de tus asquerosas manos. - Amenazo el Shane._

_\- ¡¿Que vas a hacer?!, ¡¿Me mataras?!. -Reto GermiTopo, hostilmente. _

_\- Estoy dispuesto a matarte con tal de tener ese mapa. - Afirmo el Shane. - Voy a quitar cada obstaculo de mi camino si es necesario. - Con esto, Will disparo una Carnero con su lanzadora, Thimothy afortunadamente la esquivo, y se cubrio en uno de los escombros._

_El Topoide cargo una Flatulorinka en su lanzadora. - ¡¿Y quien sigue en tu lista?!, ¡¿Corin?!. - _

_\- Me encargare de ese imbecil cuando tenga el mapa. - Respondió Will acercandose a aquellos escombros, con una ElectroShock cargada en su lanzadora._

_Thimothy disparo la Flatulorinka, pero Will no pudo esquivarla a tiempo, asi que impacto en él, mientras el Shane tosía, el soberano cambio de escondite. - ¡Intentaba proteger a las Cavernas Del Este, tanto como a BajoTerra, idiota!. - Grito. _

_Cuando el humo nocivo se disperso, Will preparo su Lanzadora y empezo a buscar al Topoide con una mirada de odio. -¡Dame ese maldito mapa!. -_

_\- ¡Jamas!. - El GermiTopo progenitor disparo una Carnero, que golpeo a Will por la espalda, tumbandolo en el suelo. - ¡Eres un Shane, Will!, ¡Se supone que esto no debes hacerlo!. - Intento hacerlo recapacitar._

_\- ¡¿Y que si lo hago?!. - Will se levanto enseguida y disparo otra Trilladora, que rozo a Thimothy por la mejilla, sacandole algo de sangre, pero no lo lastimo tanto. - ¡Yo soy William Shane!, ¡Will Shane!, ¡¿Me oyes?!. ¡Yo hago lo que quiera!, ¡Como quiera!, ¡Cuando quiera!, ¡¿Que vas a hacer tu si no te gusta esa idea?!. ¡Haga lo que haga de todas formas sere el heroe de BajoTerra!. - Grito. _

_El Rey Topoide suspiro con decepción. - Veo que no puedo hacer nada contigo... Parece que ya te corrompiste... Si así son las cosas... ¡TENDRAS QUE MATARME PARA TENER ESE MAPA!. - Dio un grito de guerra, para cargar una Demoledora, y salir de su escondite, y disparo, Will tuvo que saltar para esquivar aquella babosa, el peli-azul disparo una Aracnired, mas Thimothy volvio a disparar a su Trilladora para evitar el ataque, despues disparo una Torpedo que esta vez si derribo a Will._

_\- ¡SUFICIENTE!. - Grito William, para incorporarse con una mirada de odio, cargo una babosa Gelatinosa que se conecto con Thimothy y la lanzadora de Will. El Shane impulso su brazo, elvenado a Thimothy, despues lo hizo chocar contra el suelo, repitio esto, para hacer que el soberano chocara contra otros escombros, repitio aquello una y otra vez, hasta que vio al Topoide sangrando, lo dejo en el suelo, y se acerco a él._

_Seguía vivo..._

_\- ¿Qué.. Pasó... Con... Tigo?. - Murmuro el Topoide a duras penas, sabiendo que moriría a manos de ese hombre, o desangrando en el suelo. - Tu... Nhm... No... E... Eras... A-Así. - Tosio sangre. _

_Vio a Will a los ojos, ahora esos ojos azules eran frios y vacios, como los ojos de un muñeco, y el Shane tenía una sonrisa pequeña, en la que no se delataba ningun rastro de sentimientos. - ¿Y eso que importa?. De todas formas, "Haga lo que haga de todas formas sere el heroe de BajoTerra". - Repitio esa frase. - Ahora dame ese mapa. Sabes que lo obtendre de todas formas. - Demando. _

_\- So... Sobre... Mi...Cada... Ver. - _

_\- Como quieras. - Dicho esto, Will empezo a estranglar fuertemente al Topoide, cada vez, la sangre que escupia Thimothy manchaba las manos de Will, pero a este no le importaba. Poco a poco, la piel de aquel Topoide comenzaba a ponerse mas morada de lo que era, mientras el soberano rogaba por aire, intentando permanecer con vida, pero al final... Aquellas manos que forcejeaban inutilemente con las de Will... Dejaron de pelear._

_\- ¡THIMOTHY!. - Will se detuvo por unos momentos, viendo el ahora cadaver de Thimothy, se volteo y vio a Isable, la Reina Topoide lloraba al ver a su difunto esposo en aquel estado, vio las manos manchadas de Will. - ¡¿Que hiciste?!. - Pregunto entre lagrimas. _

_Will se rio. - Demostrarles a los Topoides que nadie se mete conmigo. - Con esto, Will tomo una Trilladora y la disparo, cortando por la mitad a Isabel. _

_El Shane se acerco al cadaver del Rey Topoide, y empezo a buscar entre su ropa. - Vamos... Se que estas por aqui. - Mascullo. Rebuscando. - ¡Aja!, ¡Lo sabía!. - Dijo al encontrar un mapa enrollado en la espalda del difunto. Will abrio el mapa, y vio que era lo que el quería. - Argh... Me tardare años en decifrar este idioma... Que astuto ERAS Thimothy. -Pateo el cadaver con fuerza. - Pero ya tengo lo que vine a buscar. -_

* * *

Pronto lloraba, lloraba por lo que había visto, por lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado, ¡Su padre hizo un gran sacrificio!, ¡Y Will Shane acabo con él de una forma tan horrible!. - ¡NO!, ¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ!. - Gritaba llorando, Pinto se acerco a él para abrazarlo y consolarlo.

\- ¿Ahora entiendes, Pronto?. - Pregunto Midori sin inmutarse. - Will Shane mato a tus padres por un estupido capricho suyo, ¿Lo viste?, Will Shane, traiciono a Colina Topo, pero al final Will oculto la historia, y los Topoides lo vieron como heroe por que dio la orden de que se detuvieran, y los dejo ir sin importarle nada. - Dijo.

\- ¡ES UN MISERABLE!. - Grito Pronto mientras era abrazado por su gemelo, quien tambien lloraba. - ¡TRAIDOR!, ¡DESGRACIADO!, ¡MALNACIDO!. - Grito, estaba sufriendo, ni él, ni Pinto pudieron conocer a sus padres por culpa de alguien que no soportaba la idea de querer algo pero no tenerlo. No los vieron, nunca recibieron ese beso en la mejilla de buenas noches, nunca pudieron escuchar un cuento de parte de su padre, nunca les ayudaron con sus tareas de clases privadas con profesores exclusivos e individuales, nunca pudieron decir "Papá, mamá", nunca pudieron darles regalos del día del Padre o de la Madre, nunca recibieron abrazos de ambos, o tuvieron charlas acerca de sus sentimientos con ellos, nunca pudieron pasar tiempo con ellos, nunca pudieron... Sentirse con una familia, hasta conocer a la banda.

Midori siguio hablando. - Te muestro esto, Pronto, para que abras los ojos. No es seguro vivir con un Shane, si Will hizo eso imaginate lo que haría Eli. -

\- No... Eli no sería capaz de hacer eso... Lo se. - Respondió Pronto, aun llorando de la tristeza y el dolor que le producía el saber todo esto, pero él sabía que Eli no era así.

\- En eso tienes razón... Nuestro problema no es con Eli... Él no tiene la culpa de que su padre sea una rata que haya que matar. - Apoyo Midori, por dos razones: No tenía problemas con Eli, aun lo consideraba su mejor amigo, ademas su plan era hacia Will Shane... Pero si Eli no se pasaba a su lado, tenia que sacarlo del camino... Le doleria, pero seria necesario. - Nuestro problema es con Will Shane, él traiciono a Colina Topo, la humillo y acabo con cualquier rastro de valentía y esperanza en aquella Caverna... Y tu Pronto, que ahora ocupas el trono de tu padre... ¿Vas a dejar que Will se vaya con rosas?. ¿Vas a dejar que consiga lo que quiere?. - Le pregunto. - O le daras su merecido y le enseñaras a no subestimar a un Topoide. -

Pronto se seco sus lagrimas con su brazo derecho, espero unos momentos para levantarse, y de que su tono de voz dejara de ser tembloroso. - Tienes a Colina Topo de tu lado. -

* * *

\- ¿Seguro no te perdiste idiota?. - Pregunto Blakk aburrido mientras seguía a Will Shane que por alguna razón, había tomado la delantera, y Blakk solo se limito a seguirlo.

\- ¡¿Por que no te callas por una maldita vez en tu vida?!. - Respondió Will molesto. - Si se a donde voy. -

\- ¿En serio?, ¿Y como lo sabes?. -

Will mostro un mapa enrollado, lo abrio frente a Blakk, y este quedo sorprendido; Era un mapa que tenía todos los rincones de BajoTerra marcados, incluso aquella Caverna en donde se encontraban, pero había algo raro... Ese mapa tenia Cavernas mas alla de BajoTerra, las Cavernas Profundas, estaban ahí, los territorios del Clan Sombra, todos marcados... Cavernas que no forman parte de BajoTerra, incluidas las Cavernas Del Este, pues gracias a Goon, Blakk sabía de estas. - Este, Dr. Blakk... Es el verdadero, el primer y ultimo Mapa Mundi. Los mundos subterraneos conocidos y no conocidos estan marcados aqui. - Explico Will tranquilamente, pero antes de que Blakk pudiera poner sus garras en aquel mapa, Will lo alejo lo suficiente. - Con este mapa, puedo moverme a donde quiera, como quiera, cuando quiera, y no correre peligro alguno, nadie notara mi presencia si uso estos atajos, ni siquiera el Clan Sombra me notaría. Y eso es algo que puedo usar a mi favor. - Agrego.

El monstruo parpadeo sorprendido. - ¡¿De donde sacaste ese mapa?!. - Pregunto sorprendido. Le parecía increible que huviera un mapa así, y él perdio su tiempo una vez cuando intento conseguir un mapa que tenía en el solo a BajoTerra, al final, Eli Shane termino destruyendolo.

Will sintio una punzada de dolor al oir esa pregunta, no quería recordar como había conseguido aquel mapa, cometio un error muy grave al haber hecho eso, y se arrepentía de ello, le provoco un dolor horrible a muchos Topoides, y por su culpa varios de Colina Topo murieron sin remedio, se sentía muy mal por aquello, tuvo que aguantar las ganas de llorar. - _Thimothy... Isabel... Perdonenme. - _Murmuro.

* * *

Junjie e Eli se encontraban entrenando en el patio trasero el Babosa-Fu, Burpy y Joo-Joo en los aires, y Burpy tratando de seguirle el ritmo a Joo-Joo.

Pero Junjie aun se preguntaba que rayos era lo que había pasado, no se atrevía a decir nada pues no iba a provocar mas alborotos allí, trataba de que su mente no se nublara y estuviera concentrado, pero con lo que ocurrio, le era bastante dificil, pero debía mantenerse firme ante ese problema... Pero eso fue lo que pensó... Hasta que empezo a oir algo muy familiar.

_"Alejate de mi... Eres... ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!". _

Joo-Joo abrio un poco los ojos cuando sintio que se estaba tambalenado un poco en pleno vuelo, vio a su dueño quien estaba presionando sus parpados con fuerza.

_"¡POR FAVOR TEN CLEMENCIA!"_

Burpy noto lo que a Joo-Joo le pasaba

_"¡¿TU LA TUVISTE CUANDO ESA GENTE PEDÍA QUE PARARAS?!, ¡¿LA TUVISTE CUANDO MATASTE A TANTA GENTE?!, ¡¿TUVISTE CLEMENCIA CUANDO VISTE QUE YO LLORABA POR LA MUERTE DE TODOS LOS QUE YO AMABA?!, ¡RESPONDO YO POR TI: TE IMPORTO UN COMINO!, ¡NO ME PIDAS ALGO QUE YA NO TENGO!"_

El tambaleo empezo a ser mas constante, a Junjie le estaba siendo dificl mantenerse concentrarse.

_"¡APIADATE DE MI!, ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!"_

Las manos del Lanjua estaban temblando, y estaba rechinando sus dientes, intentando soportar.

_"¡ESA GENTE TAMPOCO QUERIA MORIR!, ¡¿ME OYES, MISERABLE?!"_

Joo-Joo por ultima opción, tuvo que intentar salir del control de su dueño, tenía que destransformarse e ir con él, sabía que el azabache estaba siendo victima de sus propios recuerdos.

_"No... No... ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡YO NO QUERIA ESTO!, ¡NO LO QUERÍA!, ¡NO QUERIA QUE PASARA ESTO!, ¡¿POR QUE?!, ¡¿POR QUE?!"_

Por acto de su dueño, Joo-Joo se desvio sin poder evitarlo, y fue en trayectoria hacia Eli, quien al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que iba a pasar, intento moverse, pero sintio como su piel volvía a sentirla quemarse, y que su sangre hirviera, ¡No podía moverse!. Joo-Joo intentaba salir del control de Junjie, pero este era demasiado fuerte, si continuaba así, Eli saldria lastimado de esto, sabía que Junjie estaba usando el Control Sangre y el Babosa-Fu al mismo tiempo, lo cual era extremadamente peligroso, tanto para Eli como para Junjie.

Sintio como podía moverse a su propia voluntad, Junjie se estaba sosteniendo fuertemente la cabeza, y estaba de rodillas, Eli seguía siendo victima del Control sangre, Joo-Joo rapidamente se des-transformo, y fue directamente donde su dueño para intentar calmarle, Corin le había advertido sobre aquello, esa tecnica era extremadamente peligrosa, y podía llegar a atormentar la mente, era muy dificil de usar, peor que el Babosa-Fu, y Junjie ni siquiera sabía el por que le pasaba todo esto... Ni siquiera conocía esa tecnica.

Joo-Joo chillo fuertemente en el oido de su dueño, logrando hacerlo reaccionar, noto cuando Junjie abria los ojos, unos detalles Jade desaparecían de estos, Eli por fin pudo volver a tomar control de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Pasó de nuevo!, ¡A eso me refería!. - Grito el Shane, mientras ayudaba al Lanjua a levantarse. - Te dije que no era buena idea que entrenaras en esas condiciones. -

\- ¡Ni siquiera se lo que hice!. - Respondió Junjie, sosteniendose la cabeza, no estaba de humor para recibir regaños. Y encima se gano un dolor de cabeza. - Lo siento... Enserio. - Se disculpo. - Me desconcentre... Y... Recorde cosas que no queria recordar. -

Eli se desconcerte eso, ¿Seria lo de Goon... O lo del asesinato?. - ¡Oigan!... Junjie, ¿Estas bien?. - Pregunto Trixie mientras se acercaba a ambos Lanzadores.

\- Si, lo estoy. -

-¿Han visto a Pronto?. No esta, y a esta hora no sale. - Dijo Trixie. - Su meca tampoco esta, no se si se llevo su Lanzadora o Arsenal. -

Junjie e Eli miraron a Trixie. - ¿No esta. -

* * *

**_¡Y aqui esta!, ¡El cap mas aburrido de la historia!, xc_**

**_Me cosa lo de Pronto, ¿Que opinan ustedes?_**

**_Les aclaro algo, hare una historia sobre Sedo (Quizas), y en esa historia el padre de Sedo tambien se llama Sedo, y es el Sedo que aparecio en la proyección de Goon... Solo les queria aclarar eso._**

**_¿Que piensas de lo que Junjie esta pasando?, ¿Que harian si estuvieran en su posición?_**

**_En fin, espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien_**

**_UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA INFIERNO, TENEBRIS Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO_**

**_Su Doncella Del Lemon_**

**_-LaDiosaYenapa..._**

**_PD: GRACIAS A TODOS LOS ESCRITORES Y LECTORES, POR LEER, LOS QUIERO MUCHO, ^^_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Tienen todo el derecho de matarme por haberlos hecho esperar..._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

**_... La ignorancia NO trae la felicidad..._**

* * *

Pronto observó a su hermano Pinto con una triste mirada, su gemelo le sonrió como consuelo, pero ya no era creía posible que el tremendo dolor que sufría pudiera ser sanado ahí mismo.

_"La ignorancia trae la felicidad"_

Esa frase ahora tenía mucho para el GermiTopo, claro, despues de que tu pueblo fue masacrado, y sus reyes asesinados, despues de que Colina Topo haya sido cruelmente engañada por un supuesto "Protector".

\- Will Shane despues de eso, se encargó de eliminar muchas pruebas que lo delataran, los Topoides que sobrevivieron fueron los que escaparon, así que Will la tuvo fácil para hacerles creer la historia. - Habló Midori con seriedad. - Se quedó con el mapa, obtuvo lo que quería, e incluso una gran recompensa por haber "Detenido" el ataque. - Mencionó.

Las manos de Pronto se empuñaron.

\- Se fue tirando rosas, Pronto. - Midori no quería que Pronto dejara de sentir rencor hacía Will, el mismo rencor que sentía el Wong hacía el Shane. - Topoides murieron, inocentes, GermiTopo, fueron engañados tu y todos... -

\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, MIDORI!, ¡ESO NO PASARÁ OTRA VEZ!, ¡JAMÁS! - Ordenó el Soberano Topoide ya enfurecido. Midori enmudeció al instante, sorprendido. - No volverá a pasar... No lo permitiré... Colina Topo volverá a ser respetado por BajoTerra. - Susurró, alzo la mirada, tanto el Wong como Goon Doc vieron la determinación en los ojos del Rastreador.

\- Espera, Pronto. - Dijo Midori, veía que Pronto y Pinto iban a retirarse. - No te pedí que vinieras solo para contarte lo que pasó contigo. - Avisó, el Topoide le miró interesado. - Trixie, Kord, Junjie, tambien sufren por lo que ha pasado ultimamente, y sé que sabes que quieres ayudarles, sé lo que les ocurre a cada uno, a Trixie, a Kord, incluso puedo explicarte que le ocurre a Junjie. -

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? -

\- Te contaré todo, pero hagas lo que hagas, no le digas a NADIE sobre esto, ellos no deben saber nada hasta que yo se los diga. -

* * *

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Pronto había desaparecido misteriosamente del Refugio Shane, ¿La banda no lo encontró en ese lapso de tiempo?, todo lo contrario, a los 4 días vieron en las noticias el paradero del Topoide.

Colina Topo.

Pronto había regresado a Colina Topo, ¿Por qué?, la confusión había invadido las mentes de la banda, porque Pronto había escapado de ese lugar, la razón era que Pronto no quería ser Rey, pero por alguna razón, regresó a esa deteriorada Caverna.

_"- Soy el Rey de Colina Topo, y como tal, es mi deber hacer que esta Caverna se vuelva la mas respetada por BajoTerra, de ahora en adelante seremos los Topoides a quienes se les admire. - Decía Pronto dando un discurso delante de las cámara y delante de los habitantes Topoides desde su palacio. - Esta Caverna ha sufrido la degradación y la falta de respeto de muchos, sé que mi gente desea algo mejor que esto. La ignorancia no trae la felicidad, solo trae la miseria, esta ignorancia fue la que nos trajo la ruina en un principio, como Rey, como Topoide, cambiare esta forma de pensar de mi gente. Todos me conocen como el Topoide engreido y narcisista, que solo piensa en si mismo y como conseguir admiración, sé que muchos aquí piensan que soy un mal soberano. - Hizo una pausa, solo obtuvo un silencio absoluto en su Caverna. - Pero ya no más, Colina Topo merece algo mejor, y yo me comprometo a eso. - Varios gritaron en regocijo. - Pero no será fácil... Sobretodo, porque habrá un gran cambio en las reglas de Colina Topo. - Esto hizo a los Topoides exaltarse de la impresión. - Ley 4780 de la página 890: Los reyes lo dan todo por Colina Topo, un Rey puede cambiar las reglas de la Caverna si lo considera una emergencia. - Pronto leyó y mostró el escrito del libro de leyes de Colina Topo. - Y yo considero la posición de Colina Topo una emergencia, y muchos aquí consideran lo mismo, leo las quejas. - Declaró, pero obtuvo otro silencio sepulcral. - Colina Topo ya no será una Caverna poco reconocida nunca más. - "_

Ahora la banda de Shane fue a Colina Topo para poder hablar con el Rey de dicha Caverna, aun sorprendidos.

Aunque fuera en poco tiempo, ya se notaba el cambio en el ambiente, parecía un ambiente de mas esperanza y progreso, no mucho había pasado, pero se notaba que todo había mejorado, varios Topoides decían incluso que habían cambiado a su Rey por un impostor, debían estar incredulos ante lo que decía Pronto, la banda no culpaba a esos Topoides, incluso ellos tenían esa sospecha.

Y no tardaron en encontrar a Pronto, el Rastreador estaba en la entrada del palacio de Colina Topo atendiendo las preguntas de los habitantes y al mismo tiempo asuntos reales.

\- ¿Pronto? - Kord fue el primero que se arriesgo a hablar. - ¿Eres tu? - Pregunto estupefacto.

El Topoide había cambiado su tipico traje de Lanzador, ahora llevaba una camisa manga-larga blanca, un pantalón negro, llevaba su capa y corona de Rey, reemplazando los tirantes de su pantalón anterior y su casco, lo que conservaba de su traje anterior, era su Lanzadora, sus guantes, botas y cinturón para babosas, incluso se veía mas aseado y arreglado.

\- Soy yo, Kord, nadie puede reemplazar a Pronto "El Magnifico". - Respondió Pronto usando un tono de vanidad a lo último por si la banda no lo reconocía.

\- No te ofendas, Pronto, es que... No pareces el Topoide que conocí. - Comentó Junjie mirando con impresión el gran cambio de look y actitud del soberano Topoide.

\- No me ofende, joven Junjie, de hecho, comprendo tu impresión, pero lo dije, no volveré a ser ese Topoide narcisista e inmaduro, Colina Topo no merece un Rey así. - Dijo Pronto, esta respuesta dejó casi boquiabierto al experto en Babosa-Fu. - Y hablando de sensaciones como la impresión, he notado que has estado muy estresado, no te culpo, lo que pasó en el Refugio deja muchas dudas que matan. - Comentó. - Te recomiendo tomar un té de tilo y ya que el estres trae dolor muscular, tambien deberías usar Calendula. -

Eli al ver que Junjie había quedado sin habla ante Pronto decidió intervenir. - Ehm, Pronto, Colina Topo se ve algo diferente ahora, sé que apenas han pasado dos semanas, pero aun así la diferencia es mucha. - Comentó atropelladamente.

\- Me alegro que el cambio se note. - Dijo Pronto sonriendole a Eli, pero hablandole de forma un poco seca, a Pronto no le gustaba tratar a Eli de esa forma, ¡Pero es que su padre era el causante de la desgracia de Colina Topo!, no podía evitar hablarle de ese modo.

\- A mi padre le huviera impresionado el cambio. - Esto hizo que Pronto frunciera el ceño.

\- Si... A tu padre... - Dijo frivolo el Topoide.

\- Wow. ¿Y eso? - Preguntó Trixie añadiendose a la conversación, conmocionada por el cambio tan drastico de la amabilidad de Pronto a una frivola respuesta ante la mención de Will Shane.

Antes de que Trixie pudiera responder escucharon un estruendo provenir de una de las casas cercanas, miraron a esta dirección donde vieron a Locke y a Lode saqueando la propiedad de una familia recien mudada allí.

\- Así que, ¿Quieres mejorar esta Caverna? - Pregunto Locke mientras tomaba el saco de oro y se lo daba a su hermano Lode. - ¡Ja!, ¿Tu?, ¿El menos poderoso de la banda de Shane?, la chica incluso podría hacernos un rasguño. - Trixie ya estaba cargando su Lanzadora con una Carnero indignada ante el comentario del malenate, pero vio a Pronto quien empuño sus manos con fuerza con ira, al Topoide le hervía la sangre de rabia.

\- Eres un cerdo como siempre Locke. - Masculló Pronto entre dientes con rabia, la banda le veía con confusión.

\- Ok, Pronto ya me está asustando. - Dijo Eli mientras veía a su amigo Topoide, sin creerse que ese era Pronto.

\- No eres el único. - Respondieron Kord y Junjie.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?... ¿Correr? - Pregunto Lode con burla.

\- Apuesto a que dijiste ese monton de cosas en las noticias solo para conseguir mas admiradores. - Se volvió a burlar Locke para luego patear al Topoide que estaba a su lado, el dueño de la casa saqueada.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Pronto tomó su Lanzadora y la cargó con una Carnero que no tardó en disparar, golpeando a Lode de lleno en su estomago, Locke ante esto disparó una Demoledora, que a Pronto no le fue dificil de esquivar para despues disparar una Electroshock que libero una descarga electrica aue afecto al castaño, pero el Topoide no iba a permitir que estos hermanos se escaparan, disparó una babosa Gelatinosa atrapando a Locke y Lode en la sustancia tan pegajosa y viscosa, evitando que se escaparan.

Eli, Trixie, Kord y Junjie observaron estupefactos como Pronto había hecho tal cosa sin moverse de su posición, si, Locke y Lode no eran precisamente un enemigo dificl de derrotar, pero... ¡Era Pronto!, ¡Incluso los derroto como si fuera una especie de venganza!

El Topoide solo avanzó hacia la casa, ayudando a levantar al Topoide que habían pateado hace poco, su esposa e hijo corrían rapidamente hacía él. - ¿Se encuentran bien? - Pregunto el GermiTopo, los 3 Topoides miraron a su Soberano incredulos y lentamente asintieron. - En cuanto a "Ustedes". - Señaló a Locke y Lode. - La banda de Shane se los llevará a Estalagmita 17. -

Tomo un par de minutos para que los 4 salieran de su asombro ante la actitud tan firme del que ahora era Pronto GermiTopo, se acercaron a los delincuentes derrotados y asegurandose de que no se escaparan, se los llevaron, Pronto como seguía siendo parte de la banda de Shane, los acompañó dejando a un estupefacto Sedo, (Quien había prescenciado todo sin que se dieran cuenta), a cargo de Colina Topo en su ausencia, pero diciendo que despues regresaría.

Pero en el camino hubo un silencio incomodo, ni Locke, ni Lode podían salir del asombro debido a tan rapida derrota, ni la banda se atrevía a hablar de lo que pasó, Pronto definitvamente había cambiado, y ese cambio tremendo susto les daba.

Mientras Pronto, seguía pensando en lo que Midori le había dicho, ahora que conocía la verdad de sus amigos, lo que ocultan y lo que se les oculta, tenía que ser paciente, Will pagaría por lo que le hizo a Colina Topo, Will pagaría por lo que le hizo a sus padres, pagaría por lo que le hizo a su hermano, Will pagaría por todo lo que hizo, de eso se aseguraría...

* * *

Blakk había preferido no decir nada, Will por su parte prefirió no seguir hablando del asunto, habían evadido a varios Flagelo que los buscaban, aquello los retrasó unas horas, ya estaban cansados, querían descansar, no importaba en donde sea, pero debían seguir si era que querían salir de ese espantoso lugar. Ninguno se dirigio palabra en el camino.

\- Blakk, detente. - Ordenó Will rompiendo el silencio, el monstruo a regañadientes lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto fastidiado el Doctor Blakk.

Will miró por un momento aquella cueva que parecía ser un pasadizo oculto, miró el mapa y luego volvió a mirar aquella cueva. - Encontré la salida. -

* * *

_**Si, quería darle algo de protagonismo a Pronto, jaja, ademas, ¿Nadie ha pensado que los Topoides merecen algo mejor que lo que tienen? :V**_

**_De verdad lamento no haber actualizado antes, el colegio no me dejaba ni un minutito, he tratado de organizar ideas y un bloqueo de meses que creo que seguira._**

**_En fin, espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien_**

**_UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA INFIERNO, TENEBRIS, Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO_**

**_Su Doncella del Lemon_**

**_-Yenapa..._**


End file.
